Stay With Me?
by Tea and Yaois
Summary: When Usagi-san gets drunk and kicks Misaki out and Miyagi cheats on Shinobu, what are these two Ukes to do? Upon stumbling upon him, Shinobu realizes he wants to be with Misaki, but what happens when Usagi-san tries to take Misaki back? READ TO FIND OUT!
1. Chapter 1: Beginnings Start with Endings

**This is a MisakixShinobu fanfiction~! It's also a yaoi! If you don't like it then just GO AWAY~! To everyone else, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: It's true... no matter how much I'd love to, I do not own Junjou Romantica or any of the characters in it.**

Chapter 1: You Must First End Before Beginning Anew

Misaki Takahashi, age 20, has just experienced his first break up and now he sat on a bench in the local park. He and his landlord/lover had been together for almost two years. Living together, loving together and – of course – sleeping together. But this morning... Misaki almost didn't want to remember.

It had been a normal day for the most part. Misaki had woken up, a strong, warm arm wrapped around his bare stomach, like usual. He didn't wanna wake up Usagi-san – his ex – so he just slipped out of bed, laying his arm back down on the bed sheets and got ready for school.

However, after school, when he returned to the home they shared, Usagi-san was waiting for him, shirt off and beer in hand while he sat on the couch. Misaki had vaguely recalled Isaka-san saying something about taking him out to drink, but Usagi-san was stoned! He had got up, a feral grin on his face, and pushed Misaki against the wall, dropping his beer as he pinned the brunette's arms against the wall. But when Misaki looked up, half expecting the older man to kiss him – which _always_ lead to _many_ other things – but instead, upon looking up, his right arm was released and the hand that had been holding it made contact with his right cheek with a sharp '_SLAP_!'

Immediately Misaki's hands, which were now both released, flew up to his face, that was stinging like crazy. After a few fast seconds to realize what had happened, he had looked up to his drunk lover with a deathly glare.

"What the hell was that for?" he had demanded, starting to shake in anger.

"What do ya thin' it was fer?" Usagi-san retorted, slurring his words horribly. "I know wha' you were out doin'! You were ch" -hic- "cheatin' on meh, weren't cha?"

"What are you talking about?" Misaki demanded again. He'd love to know how Usagi-san got this conclusion

"Oooooh, you know! With tha' senpai o' yours!" -hic- "I mean ya were gone fer hours, Misahi!"

"I was at school, you moron."

"Yeah, like I wou' believe tha'!" he laughed. "Ya know, Takahir...o wouldn' cheat on me! If I ha' confesshed when I had the chance I wouldn' be in tis mesh!"

This got Misaki mad. He knew he was drunk, but still! "Maybe you should have confessed then!"

"I guess I shoulda!"

Ooh_, this guy wasn't gettin' away with this. He was gonna get an ear-load when he wakes up! _Misaki had thought, gritting his teeth. "Go soak your head, you drunkard."

He then grabbed Misaki again with his left hand and his face dropped down to Misaki's level. "Not til ya tell me what cha were doin' with 'im."

"I wasn't even with him! Now let me go!"

"Tell me!"

"No!"

"Then get out!"

Misaki froze at this. Was he being kicked out? "What?"

"I don' wan' no cheatin' whores in meh house so 'et out!" he rumbled, picking up the beer bottle that was now empty.

"You can't be serious..." Misaki muttered, completely consumed with shock and disbelief.

Just then Usagi-san chucked the bottle in his direction and it hit the wall next to Misaki's head, shattering into shards. "GE' OUT! GE' OUT AN' DON'T COME BACK!"

With one last glare at his lov- ex-boyfriend, he chucked the key that was still in his hand at Usami and turned, running to the door.

And with that all he had was gone. He had his bag which meant he had some money. He'd ask someone – his brother or something – to get his stuff sometime in the future from Usami's house and he'd forget all about him. Until then he had to find a place to stay. Sumi-senpai was out of town and he didn't really have very many friends to go to other than that. The option he really had was to get on the next train out to his brother's place and tell him that he was kicked out of Usami-san's house.

Realizing this, he sighed again and sunk even lower into the bench he was sitting on.

Shinobu's situation was similar.

Young Shinobu Takatsuki was storming back to his sister's house after his first break up.

He had just returned home from shopping, his arms full of cabbages, when he entered Miyagi's house to see him making out with another man! That professor who had walked in on them when they were still together. He had said he was only comforting him, but their faces were a little to close for comfort. When Shinobu tried to get him to let go of the man, Miyagi simply said, "Get lost." and pulled the man out the door.

_Obviously he got tired of me..._ Shinobu thought as he stopped to wipe away a few tears that had leaked out. _But like I give a damn. That professor can go ahead and have that good-for-nothing old man! I don't... I don't..._ He stopped his mental rant as his face fell into the palms of his hands and he leaned against a tree in the park to start sobbing. He'd stop here for a few minutes before continuing on to his sister's house.

A shaky finger tapped Shinobu on the shoulder. "Um... excuse me... are you okay?"

** Whew, done with the first chapter~! I honestly didn't like doing that... I'm sorry Usagi-san~! This chapter was in Misaki's POV, so the next one 'll be in Shinobu's POV! Review please!**


	2. Chapter 2: A Place to Stay

**Wee~ fun fun~! XD**

**WARNING: Yaoi dead ahead! BoyxBoy. Don't like gtfo! Thank you~!**

**Disclaimer: It's true... no matter how much I'd love to, I do not own Junjou Romantica or any of the characters in it. **

Chapter 2: A Place to Stay

"Um... excuse me... are you okay?"

Shinobu looked up, fully ready to chase off anyone who disturbed him right now, but upon looking up his eyes locked with gentle green ones and he couldn't bring himself to even give a full glare.

The boy standing beside him just stood there, awaiting a reply with caring eyes. He had brown, short hair and fair skin. It didn't escape Shinobu's notice, however, that his irises were slightly pink and his eyes were a bit puffy.

_ Is this guy trying to comfort me when he was obviously crying himself not long ago?_ Shinobu wondered, getting slightly aggravated, thought it didn't show on his face.

Misaki just stood quietly, his hand still on the boy's shoulder and still bending downward – which wasn't very comfortable. He wasn't sure why he had bothered walking over to the boy, but when he saw him run past the bench he had been sitting on and break down a few feet away, Misaki knew that he other brunette was going through a heartbreak too, so he thought he'd try to make him feel better.

Though now that Misaki was standing next to this kid he was now faced with the difficulty of trying to act comforting under the other man's glare. Not only that, but he also had to resist the urge to pull the kid into a hug after seeing how utterly distraught the rest of him looked. His back was slumped, his hands were still at his face, if you got past how his eyebrows were knitted and his eyes were narrowed you could clearly see how much agony he was going through and tears were still trailing freely down his cheeks. He looked just as bad as Misaki felt.

After a few more moments of silence Shinobu got over his momentary shock and whipped his face. "I'm fine." he muttered, looking away from the other man. Only after rising to his feet did he notice the other laughing slightly.

"You don't look fine..." Misaki pointed out, reaching up and fixing Shinobu's hair slightly. Some of the locks of hair had flew up during his run.

"You're one to talk!" Shinobu barked, pulling away and patting his hair down. What was this guy tryin' to do, make fun of him?

Misaki blinked. "What do you mean?"

Shinobu stepped forward, pointing one finger at the other's face. "You look like you've bawled your eyes out! And you have the nerve to insult my appearance?"

Misaki's hands flew up to his eyes, rubbing them frantically as if it'd make some of the swelling that came with crying away. "O-oh, do I? I'm sorry! And I didn't mean to insult you." he assured, looking at the other with one eye while he rubbed the other.

At this Shinobu flinched back. He had to admit that his actions right then made him look cute. A blush lightly spread on his face as he looked at the guy wipe the excess tears away and massaged his eyes with his fingers. He had never seen a cute _guy_ before, then again he hadn't ever seen any cute _girls_ either. Miyagi had called him cute once or twice in the time they had been together in passing, but he never saw himself as cute when he looked in the mirror. But this guy was cute!

When Misaki was done wiping his eyes he turned to Shinobu and he pointed to his own face, smiling. "Better now?"

Shinobu blushed deeper. "Ah, yeah..." he muttered, turning away. "So why were you crying to begin with?"

Misaki's smile lowered slightly. "Oh, I broke up with my bo- ah, girlfriend..." he corrected himself, thought his slip up didn't go unnoticed. "And you?"

"I broke up with my boyfriend." Shinobu muttered, not ashamed to admit his preference.

"O-oh..." Misaki mumbled. He was feeling slightly guilty now for lying since the other didn't bother to lie or anything.

They both stood there in awkward silence for a few more moments before Shinobu turned around. "So what's your name?"

"Huh? Oh, it's Takahashi Misaki. You?" Misaki answered, caught slightly off guard.

"Takatsuki Shinobu." he answered bluntly.

"So, are you gonna be okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"Okay then. I'll be going, then." Misaki announced, feeling a bit nervous, but he knew he didn't have any time to play with.

"Ah, where are you going?" Shinobu asked suddenly, stepping forward and grabbing Misaki's arm.

This took Misaki by surprise. He reflexively jerked his arm out of the other's grip and twirled around. "Ah, I have to head my brothers!" Misaki answered a little too quickly.

"Oh... well do you think you could come with me to get something to eat? I'm rather hungry." Shinobu mumbled, a bit uncharacteristically shy.

"Um, sure." Misaki mumbled._ I should be able to catch a train the last train... _He though. And he was happy. Being around Shinobu almost made him forget all about Usami-san.

And so they went to a restaurant that Shinobu had chosen. They had ate fairly quickly, however they talked for several hours. Misaki did most of the talking, but Shinobu still added his opinions and provided stories, too.

By the time they had finished talking Misaki had found out that Shinobu was younger than him, though not by much, that he had been to Australia and his dad was dean at the school he was going to.

Shinobu and Misaki left the restaurant and as they were exiting Misaki looked at the time on his phone.

"Ah, crap!" Misaki hissed, debating what to do.

"What?" the other asked, looking over his shoulder at brunette's phone which was still in his hand, open. Nothing seemed out of place. He wasn't even looking at a message or anything.

"I missed the last train!" he cursed.

"You mean you don't live around here?"

"No, when I broke up with my, er, girlfriend, she kicked me out of our apartment." Misaki chuckled nervously and shoved his phone in his pocket.

Shinobu frowned. It was becoming blatantly clear (after the conversation they had in the restaurant and all) that his ex wasn't female. "You too, eh?" Shinobu muttered. "Well you can come with me. I'm going to my sister's."

"Are you sure it'll be okay?" Misaki asked after a few moments of hesitation.

"Yeah, it'll be fine. C'mon." Shinobu started walking forward without a second thought leaving Misaki to follow after a few seconds.

"T-thank you!"

**Whew~ done! This actually took me a whole day? Woow~ and to think it's not that good. SORRY! I didn't do so great with this chapter... I suck at introductions. And this chapter is extreamly slow compared to the last one (seriously, though, how am I supposed to top drunk Usagi-san?) The next chapter **_**should**_** be better! Thanks for reading.**

**Reviews make my day~! ^v^**


	3. Chapter 3: The Futon

**Uwaaa~ Sorry for the wait! ^ So much going on with so little time! I've got studies to do, AMVs to finish, Doujinshis to draw, things to plan, chores to do and on top of all that I have to write this, which is actually really hard... OH WELL! It's all fun~! (except for the studies and the chores...)**

**Also, sorry if you notice Shinobu acting a bit out of character. I wasn't sure exactly how he would act in this situation and I only had three episodes of the series and what I remembered of the manga to base his actions on. So basically, I guessed. XP**

**WARNING! The following is shounen-ai. A.k.a. Yaoi. A.k.a. Boys love. A.k.a. BoyxBoy. If you **_**do**_** like, continue on. If you **_**don't**_** like, well then ASTA LA PASTA~! (too much Hetalia...)**

**Disclaimer: STOP IT! I DON'T **_**WANNA **_**SAY IT! *sigh* I don't own Junjou Romantica. HAPPY? (lol) … What do I... seriously? Geez, I don't own Hetalia either. (I'm super cautious when it comes to copywrite laws. Have you noticed?)**

Chapter 3: The Futon

The streets Misaki and Shinobu had to walk through in order for them to get to Shinobu's sister's house weren't all to cheery. Several times along the way Misaki thought he was going to be kidnapped. It was dark so under the light of only flickering street lights all the towns' people looked mean and menacing. Misaki stayed close to Shinobu the entire time, resisting the urge to grab his hand or coat, scared they'd get separated in the crowds of people. Shinobu noticed this – after what seemed like an eternity to Misaki – and reached over to grab his hand. Misaki didn't know how to react to this at first, but then he decided to just be silently grateful.

Shinobu's grip calmed Misaki enough that he wasn't scared for the rest of the walk to his new friend's sister's house.

When they got there they were forced to wait several moments before a tall, brown haired woman answered the door. She saw Misaki first and gave him a questionable look, before her head turned to Shinobu. Her expression brightened a little at her brother. "Welcome back, Shinobu! C'mon in." She opened the door up the rest of the way to let the two boys in. Only after they had entered did she ask "Who's your friend?"

"I-I'm Takahashi Misaki. Sorry for the intrusion." Misaki answered and bowed a little to the woman. He still wasn't sure if he'd be welcome to stay the night at her house, so he was feeling a little nervous. _The last thing I want to do is call Niichan up at this late hour so he can pick my sorry butt up. _Misaki thought to himself. He had been telling himself that for the last ten minutes.

"Nice to meet you. I'm Risako." she said with a smile. She seemed like a nice enough person...

"We need a place to stay tonight." Shinobu announced.

Misaki almost wanted to drop dead. _Well if that doesn't make me sound like a free-louder, I don't know WHAT does. _he thought. He pushed away all thoughts that tried to remind him that he _was_ basically asking to free-loud right now.

"Well I don't see why you can't stay the night here, but I only have one guest bedroom." she warned. (a/n I KNOW WHAT YOU'RE THINKING! No, this ISN'T going to turn out how you think it is! This is rated T! Not M! I know that's cheesy – only one bedroom – but it's not uncommon to only have once guest bedroom in a house!) Misaki knew he caught her chuckle during her sentence. More like a cackle.

"I know. And it's fine by me." Shinobu muttered, turning around.

Misaki almost wanted to just stand in the doorway until someone_ told_ him to go somewhere, but his feet made him follow Shinobu deeper into the house, which was actually a bit larger than he had expected. Shinobu stopped in front of a door after a while and he opened it up, only stopping to make sure Misaki had followed.

After opening the door he held it open for Misaki to enter first. And Misaki did go in. He walked in and set his shoulder bag on the bed.

It was a fairly large sized room. It had one large-ish bed, a desk, an over-head light, a bed-side table, with a reading lamp and a small closet. When he looked over to Shinobu he had already sat down on the bed and started tapping on his phone.

"Ah, Takatsuki-kun, thank you for inviting me to stay here." Misaki said, still standing in the door way, feeling a bit awkward.

"It's no problem." he mumbled, only half paying attention. He was to engulfed in whatever he was on his phone.

Misaki decided to sit down on the foot of the bed – the opposite side of where Shinobu was sitting. After a few silent minutes with him doing nothing but gazing around the room, he pull his literature notes out and study.

He was right in the middle of reading some of the notes he'd taken on a particular book during class when Shinbou snapped his phone shut and tossed it on the bed side table. In that same second the boy had scotched over and looked over Misaki's shoulder to look at his notes. "What are you reading?"

Misaki jumped a little. Usually after someone came that close to his face something dirty would immediately follow, but to his surprise – and delight – no hands or lips followed the question.

"Literature notes. I have to study or else the demon of a professor I have will literally kill me." Misaki answered, remembering the many attacks from his Literature professor he had gotten for not knowing the answer to questions asked.

"Oh." Shinbou mumbled.

Misaki could tell he was bored, but at first he didn't say anything. Only when Shinobu started reading some of his notes too did Misaki decide to put them away.

"Oh, you done?" Shinobu asked.

"Ah, yeah." Misaki chuckled, shutting his bag and setting it off the bed.

At that same moment, Risako came in, holding what looked to be a futon. "I found this in the closet in my room if one of you want to use it." she offered.

Misaki and Shinobu looked at one another and locked gazes for a few mintues. Neither of them really wanted the futon. But neither of them were bold enough to offer to share the bed.

"I'll take it." Shinobu accepted with a sigh. He honestly didn't want to sleep on a futon, but he wasn't going to kick Misaki off the bed. He took the futon out of his sister's arms and placed it on the floor across the room.

"Great! I'll go make you guys some tea, okay?" Without waiting for a reply she left the room again.

"Um... I can take the futon if you want the bed..." Misaki offered. He didn't really like the idea of him coming here and making the guy who invited him sleep on the floor.

"No, it's fine." he said. He had declined, but after spreading the futon on the floor he still came back to sit on the bed. "So... is your literature teacher really that bad?" Shinbou asked, trying to start some sort of conversation.

Misaki paused for a second or two, surprised at the fact he was trying to hold a conversation, but then replied, "He's way worse then you think."

After that their conversation took off, starting with school and traveling from one subject to another. Both of them barely noticed Risako come in, and wouldn't have noticed at all if she hadn't announced that their tea was done and handed the cups to them. They talked for hours, taking sips of their tea here and there. Misaki had asked more questions this time, since he hadn't asked many at the restaurant earlier and Shinobu answered all of them. Shinobu told him all about what had happened with his ex-boyfriend, though Misaki had yet to admit that his ex was, in fact, a guy.

"So does that mean you're going to go back to Australia?" Misaki asked suddenly.

Shinobu paused at that. He hadn't really thought about it. _Now that the old man is out of my life I guess there's nothing really making me stay in Japan... _He though, but he still shook his head and before his mind had told his mouth what it thought about the subject he had already said, "I don't think so."

"Why not?" the brunette asked.

"I just... don't feel like going back is all. I think I'll stay here, finish school and get an apartment."

"That's what I'm going to have to do. I'm gonna have to get an apartment around here and get a part time job. My, er, girlfriend always payed for everything when we were together in exchange for me cleaning up around the house so I didn't have to worry about a job. Now I'm going to have to _have_ to get a job." Misaki chuckled.

"If she payed for an apartment for the two of you then she must have been practically_ rich_." Shinobu chuckled. "What exactly did she do for a living?"

"Wrote Fictional and BL novels." Misaki blurted out. He mentally kicked himself for telling the truth about the Boys' Love novels.

"Wow... Well, I can see how that would give her plenty of money to spare." Shinobu replied after an awkward pause.

"Yeah..." Misaki took a glance at the clock on the wall then yawned. "I think I'm going to go to bed. I'm sleepy after waking up so early for school all week." _Thank god it's Friday today..._

"Same here. Good night." Shinobu got up and walked over to the futon, turning the light out on his way.

Misaki rolled over and got under the covers, his back towards Shinobu. It wasn't easy for him to get to sleep but after ten or so minutes of making his eyes stay shut and trying not to focus on anything, he dosed off.

What felt like a few minutes later Misaki's alarm went off on his phone. He had forgot to shut it off since it was the weekend, but when he reached for his bag that was setting on the floor, an arm that had been wrapped around his waist stopped him.

_What... the... fuck...?_

**Woooooooohhh, a cliffy~! Again, sorry for the wait! I have a lot of crap to do and it cuts into my fanfiction writing time. Just be glad I decided to do it now instead of drawing out my doujinshi first. ^^ I had a lot of fun writing this chapter, but I didn't have very much fun watching the only three Junjou Terrorist episodes over and over and over trying to find the name of Shinobu's sister and what she looks like (Google Images had no results for her when I looked up "Shinobu's Sister" XD) Oh, and sorry if it seems the title for the chapter has little to do with most of the things **_**in**_** the chapter. I didn't know what else to call it...**

**THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS! I'm so surprised that I've gotten so many reviews so far. (It might not be so many to most people, but it's the most feedback I've ever gotten on anything I've ever done). Thank you so much! I'll make sure to work as hard as I can! And review if you liked this please! I love reviews so much!**

**Also, sorry for typos. I type fast and process slow so if I miss something I'm very sorry.**

**THANKS EVERYONE!**


	4. Chapter 4: Together?

**Aaah~! Sorry! It seems like it's taking me forever to submit these! Sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry! My house is being cleaned and painted, top to bottom so I've been super busy. And it's not even done yet! My room still needs to be painted and repaired (I have a hole in my celing and a hole in my wall). I'm lucky I already got it cleaned. I've been working on that a lot. SO sorry if you've been waiting. **

**Disclaimer: AH HA! I found a loop-hole! While I **_**don't**_** own Junjou Romantica, I **_**do**_** own the story! HA HA HA, put that in your juice box and SUCK IT! … It still isn't very appealing to admit Junjou isn't mine though...**

**Warning: Yes, yes, this has yaoi in it. Don't like it, don't read it. If you do like it continue reading. If you don't like it then go away. If you don't like it, but decide to read it anyways, then don't come crying to me when you see boyxboy love...**

Chapter 4: Together...?

A million different things flashed through Misaki's head at that exact moment. He wanted to do a thousand different in things in reaction to the warm arm wrapped around his mid-section. He settled with twirling in the other's arm and pushing him as hard as he could. Though he was extremely surprised when the other man all but flew out of the bed and hit the carpeted floor with a dull 'thump', but he still shot up and stood on the opposite side of the bed, shocked.

"What the hell?" a barely familiar voice yelled, shooting up off the floor where he had fallen. "Why did you do that Miy-"

"Sh-Shinobu-san?" Misaki squeaked. If he had known that it was him who had sneaked into bed with him he wouldn't have pushed him so hard. He had thought it had been...

Both men sat in a very uncomfortable silence for a few minutes while they processed that the other person that they had shared a bed with just moments before weren't who they had expected...

It only took a few moments before Misaki's embarrassment spawned into anger. "Why did you get into bed with me? I thought you said you were going to sleep on the futon!"

"Sorry. Habit." Shinobu answered simply.

"You have a habit of crawling into bed with someone while they're asleep?" Misaki yelled in disbelief.

"Yeah." Shinbou replied, shamelessly. Or so it appeared. A blush had slowly crept up onto his cheeks as he thought it a few minutes. "A-and what about you? You pushed me out of bed! What if I just wanted to sleep on the bed? You went and pushed me onto the ground!"

Misaki flinched backward. "Sorry... I guess I have a few bad habits, too..."

They sunk back into a awkward silence, neither of them making the slightest sound. It didn't even seem like either of them were breathing.

"... Sorry Takahashi..." Shinbou said again, turning around to crawl back into the futon on the floor.

"Ah, Sh-shinobu-san..." Misaki started. Shinbou turned his head around to gaze back at the blushing brunette. The sight of Shinbou's eyes peering over his shoulder only made him blush more. "um... you can sleep in the bed if you want to..." Shinbou perked up in surprise. "B-but you have to stay on you're own side of the bed! No touching me again!"

"I touched you?"

Misaki half-froze. "Ah, um... uh..."

"Sorry..." he said for the fourth time. He crawled into the futon on the floor and turned away, back towards Misaki.

_It's fine. I'm used to it..._ Misaki wanted to say, but instead he just crawled under the covers of the bed and pulled them up over his head. His phone had turned itself off during his conversation/argument with Shinobu. Misaki decided he'd try to get a few more hours of sleep.

Misaki awoke a few hours later. He sat up and looked around. The room only had one window, but from it a small amount of bluish-white light peered through the shades. Under the window, on the floor, was Shinobu, still asleep in his futon.

Misaki decided against waking the sleeping boy, but instead pulled his phone out of his bag and quietly checked the time. After seeing it was an okay time to get up he pulled himself to his feet and walked to the kitchen.

Inside, to his surprise, Risako stood, making breakfast.

Misaki entered and the woman turned to look at him.

"Oh, good morning. Breakfast will be ready soon. Is Shinobu up?" she asked.

"Ah, no, he's still asleep." Misaki answered. "Would you like me to help with anything?" He was used to cooking breakfast so seeing someone else cooking for him was unfamiliar to him and he didn't like how it made him feel just a little guilty, though he knew it really shouldn't.

"Um... you can start on the eggs if you want to. I'm finishing up the rice balls." she said.

_Rice balls for breakfast...?_ Misaki wondered as he walked over to where a pan sat on an unused burner, waiting to be used. Next to it sat the eggs he needed, soy sauce, sugar and salt. He figured that'd be all he needed to make fluffy eggs and got started, only talking once when he asked where the chop sticks were.

It was silent in the kitchen, but not uncomfortable. Both were working hard with a smile on their face, concentrating on what they were doing, but enjoying company.

Shinbou wondered into the kitchen around the time Misaki was finishing the eggs. Risako had already started on cooking something else, but after seeing Shinbou she told both the boys to go wait at the table.

Misaki hadn't been particularly fond of the idea – still feeling awkward about last night – but listened to what he was told and walked to the table with Shinbou. Shinobu took a seat at the end of the table and Misaki hesitantly took the seat across from him.

_He doesn't seem to remember anything about last night..._ Misaki though sneaking one or two glances over at Shinobu's face. His eyes were closed and his chin was resting on his hands, fingers intertwined with the other hand's and his elbows propped up on the table-top. He looked to either be relaxing or in deep thought. Misaki was in the middle of starring at him when the blonde's eyes snapped open. Misaki blushed and looked back to the kitchen immediately after.

"I really am sorry about last night." Shinobu said, quiet enough that Risako wouldn't hear.

Misaki's head whipped back around to meet Shinobu's apologetic gaze. _So he does remember! Shit!_ "Oh, it's okay! I'm sorry for pushing you out of bed." Misaki said with a chuckle. "I wasn't expecting you to be in the bed, ya know?"

"That reminds me..." Shinobu began with a small smile. "last night you said you pushed me out of bed out of habit. Did you seriously ever push your girlfriend out of bed? Or was she really a-"

"Okay, time for breakfast!" Misaki thanked whoever was up there at that moment as Risako came into the room with several dishes of food – cutting off Shinobu's interrogation. She placed the dishes accordingly in three spots at the table.

Misaki frowned as he realized the best items on the table were his eggs and the rice balls, which really weren't supposed to be a breakfast food, anyways. Everything else was either burnt or unrecognizable. He looked up in time to see Shinobu mutter thanks and put something black in his mouth with a heap of rice.

"Thank you for the meal..." Misaki said, picking up the chopsticks. _This should be... interesting..._

After the breakfast was over Risako left, announcing that she was going out with her boyfriend and that she'd be back in the afternoon.

Misaki and Shinobu were permitted to stay for a while longer, but Misaki decided that he was going to leave to catch a train to his brother's house soon.

When he entered the guest bedroom Shinobu was sitting on the bed, daydreaming.

So Misaki walked over and sat beside him.

"...Hey, Misaki-san..."

"Huh?"

"How much money do you have?"

The question caught Misaki off-guard_._ He hadn't really thought about it. _Lets see... I had been saving up to get some new mangas and a few new copies of The*Kan so..._ "About 7,000 yen." (a/n about $60)

"And you plan on getting an apartment with that pitiful amount?" Shinobu scoffed.

"Like I said, I'll get a part time job." Misaki hissed.

"Where will you stay until you get enough money?" Shinobu asked.

"My brother's."

"But you still have to go to school."

Misaki paused. He still hadn't figured out how he was going to manage school and getting to and from his brother's house. Sure, he could take the train right after school, but that's a long ride and after the ride there, chances are, he wouldn't be able to make it to work. He sighed. "I guess I'll take leave from school until I get an apartment."

"Are you nuts?"

"Huh?"

Shinobu leaned closer to Misaki. "Mitsuhashi isn't going to let you skip until you get an apartment. It'll take you weeks to save enough money to get an apartment and by the time you have enough money they'll have already kicked you out!"

"Well, I don't exactly have any other options." he mumbled.

Shinobu fell silent for a few moments before a small blush showed on his face. "You could come live with me..."

Misaki's eyes widened and a blush brightened his face as he heard this.

"I don't have an apartment yet, but I can easily ask my father for the money to get one. He won't care if I say it's because I want to stay in Japan instead of going back to Australia. Then you can go to school and just pay half the rent after you get a job."

Misaki still didn't know how to reply. This almost stranger was offering him a home, but... why? "Um... I dunno."

Shinobu's head snapped up. "You don't really have time to think about it! Do you wanna live together or not?"

Misaki flinched at the question before squeaking out a "Yes.".

"Okay, then I'll look for an apartment later on today and ask my dad about money." Shinobu concluded. After that he stood up and left the room.

Misaki didn't know why, but the idea of living with Shinobu made his stomach feel a little fuzzy and made his mouth pull up into a small smile.

**Whew~! That's a lot! I hope ya'll liked this chapter! It's kinda slow... sorry... I'm currently writing this at 3 am (listening to "Numa Numa") with the beginnings of a headache and my eyelids drooping closed so sorry if I made a typo or two here and there. I'm not to good about that kinda stuff. ^^'' I took a break from writing this to work on my Ouran Doujinshi and some other drawings so, sorry.**

**NEXT CHAPTER IS GOING TO BE TOTALLY DIFFERENT! v It's going to be in Usagi-san's point of view! It'll probably only be the only chapter like that – or at least, one of the few – but it should be fun! Do you like all the blushies? XD If you'll excuse me, I'm going to go hide from Usagi-san now... Don't tell him where I am! *Hides in the closet as Usagi-san walks by with a kitchen knife***

**-whisper- Review please!**


	5. Chapter 5: Some Mistakes are Unfixable

**Hee, hee. One right after the other! Oh yeah! I'm not going to make ya'll wait for this chapter! v You're welcome! Lol.**

**Disclaimer: Yeah, yeah, yeah, I don't own Junjou Romantica or the characters. Ouch! That hurt... I do own my original idea to put the characters through, though.**

**Warning!: Yaoi! If you don't like it... wait, if you don't like yaoi why were you searching though the Junjou Romantica section?**

Chapter 5: Some Mistakes are Unfixable

Akihiko awoke from a drunken slumber with a horrible hang-over. It make his brain pound against his skull in such a pain full way it would have brought tears to his eyes, if he had not been used to the feeling. Taking a glace at his clock across the room he realized he slept the entire next day away. So he got up, took a shower, went to get coffee and then returned to his room, ignoring the heap of beer cans setting in his living area. He passed out again at contact with his bed despite the amount of coffee he had just drunk.

He woke again the next morning, getting up and wobbling down the stairs. He carried Suzuki-chan all the way to the kitchen before setting him down. It was only after standing in his kitchen for a few minutes and checking the clock to confirm the time three times that he realized something was horribly wrong.

He dashed back upstairs, realizing Misaki should have already been up and cooking breakfast already. He threw Misaki's door open. Akihiko felt a mixture of relief that he wasn't lying there, sick, and anger that he wasn't lying there at all.

He walked back down the stairs and grabbed the phone, dialing Misaki's cell phone number. It ran three times. It was cut off and sent to voicemail in the middle of it's fourth ring.

Akihiko next tried calling Misaki's senpai, Sumi, to see if he was there. If he was he was in for one hell of a lecture when he got home.

"Hello~?" Sumi answered.

"Where is he?" Akihiko demanded.

"Whom?"

"Misaki!"

"I haven't seen him since school yesterday." Sumi answered. "Why? Did he run away~? I'll be expecting him then!"

"Listen, if he goes over to you're house I want you to send him back here immediately!" Akihiko yelled.

"No can do~! Bye!." And with that, Sumi hung up the phone.

"Bastard." the silver-blonde haired man hissed.

He was in the middle of dialing another number when someone knocked on his door. Akihiko rushed to the door and pulled it open as soon as he got to it.

"Misaki?"

"Usagi?"

Akihiko paused. "Takahiro...? What are you here for?"

"I came because Misaki asked me to get his things..." Takahiro explained, a sad expression crossing his face. "I'm sorry if he caused you any trouble. He told me on the phone that you two had an argument and that he didn't want to come back here to get his things."

_Argument...?_ Akihiko tried to remember, but was coming up with a blank. "Wait, does this mean you know where he is?" he asked, hopefully.

"No, he said he was staying with a friend, but he didn't say which one. He did say he was planning on getting an apartment soon." Takahiro mumbled as he entered the house. He took one questionable look at beer bottle shards on the floor and the dent in the wall before he turned back to his friend. "Where's Misaki's room?"

"Wait a minute, Takahiro, don't you think this is being decided a little to fast? He doesn't have the money for an apartment and if he did how did he manage to find it so quickly? He didn't have job when he left here." Akihiko pointed out, a bit panicked. If him and Misaki really did have a fight then he couldn't let Takahiro take Misaki's things. If Misaki came back for his things then that may give Akihiko the chance to apologize for what he had said.

"He told me that he and his friend were sharing an apartment and that his friend could pay to get it, but he'd get a part-time job to help pay the rent." the dark haired man explained. "Again, I'm sorry for the trouble he caused you, but I have to get his things. Where's his room?" Takahiro asked again, quickly becoming serious.

The violet eyed man sighed and told him where Misaki's room had been located. Takahiro went up and returned with a couple bags of clothes and a suit case. "Sorry for the intrusion." he mumbled as he left the apartment.

The man walked over to his couch and sat down. He gazed around the room, eyes roaming over the empty beer bottles and cans. Suddenly his eyes locked on a small piece of metal that was lying on the floor, the sun reflecting off of it.

He reached down and picked up the small object, only to recognize it as a copy of his key. _Misaki's key._ Akihiko thought, clutching it tighter in his hand until the ridges nearly broke through his skin.

"Misaki..." he whispered, a single tear rolling down his cheek. He now remembered some of what had happened the other day when he was drunk. It was fuzzy, but he remembered getting angry, suspecting Misaki of cheating. He remembered throwing the beer bottle at him. The key being thrown back. Misaki leaving. Crying. Then that was it. He either blacked out there or drank more til he did pass out. He slept the whole next day and half the next away from the mixture of being drunk and sleep deprivation after turning in a over-due manuscript. Then he woke up, got coffee and went back to bed and woke up this morning...

_Damn it... I've got to find him and apologize..._ he thought, his grip so tight on the key now that he did start bleeding.

"Misaki..."

**Me: Oooh Usagi-san, if only things were that easy~!**

**Usagi-san: What was that?**

**Me: Nothing! **

**Usagi-san: -humph-**

**Me: Hee, hee, hee. Looks like Usagi-san's not giving up...-**

**Usagi-san: Damn right I'm not!**

**Me: … but will it matter? If this was writing by Shungiku Nakamura (the guy who wrote Junjou) there'd be no doubt he would, BUT this is a fanfiction by **_**me**_**! Hee, hee, don't expect the obvious, folks.**

**Usagi-san: … You're dead meat...**

**Me: Oi, I'll write you a fanfiction sometime then! Leave me alone and it'll even be a UsagixMisaki one!**

**Usagi-san: As apposed to...?**

**Me: Hee, hee... Anyways, thank's for the reviews and stuff. Sorry that this one is much shorter than the last. I didn't know what else to put in it. REVIEW PLEASE~! *runs away***

**Usagi-san: Hey, you get back here! What would it be with me in if not a UsagixMisaki? *runs after***


	6. Chapter 6: House Hunting

**OMG, I've got reaccuring reviewers~! v Thanks! I'm glad ya'll check up on this Fanfic. To be honest, this is the most feedback I've gotten on any project before so I'm trying REALLY hard on it! It's on the top of my priorities list (seriously, I'm doing **_**this**_** instead of studying people...)! As I've said before I've got my fair share of projects I'm working on (doujinshi, artwork, school work, AMVs, chores and starting this summer I'm going to be looking for a job) so I really **_**shouldn't **_**be writing this right now, BUT I'm not one to make people wait.**

**This chapter is in Shinobu's point of view~! There'll be more chapters to come in Usagi-san's POV, though and next chapter will be Misaki's POV (as usual).**

**Disclaimer~: **

**Me: NOOO! I'm NOT saying it again! I'm never saying it EVER again! It **_**hurts**_**! *Runs away crying***

**Misaki: *walks in slurping a slushy* Yeeeah, she doesn't own us. *walks away***

**WARNING! … Do I still have to put this here? If you want the warning then go Google what Junjou Romantica IS (Apart from an anime).**

Chapter 6: House Hunting

Shinobu had one hell of a rough time trying to find a good apartment for him and his soon-to-be-roommate. His father had only given him so much money to find an apartment since he didn't know that he would be living with a friend. If he had he would have expected Misaki to pay half of the costs.

But of course he didn't have any money to pay for half an apartment! The guy didn't even have enough money to pay for the first month's electric! It was to be expected from a guy who didn't have a job. And the brunette had promised to make up for it after he got a job, though that wouldn't matter to Shinobu's father. He would have have simply got a house for Shinobu to live in by himself and forgotten the other and his misfortunes.

And Shinobu wouldn't except that.

He didn't know why or how, but for some reason Misaki had worked his way into the other man's heart without even trying. Or noticing. Shinobu didn't give it much thought, though it was rare for him to offer anyone a place to stay for the night – no matter if it was his or a relatives, it was a rarity. At first, the dirty-blonde (a/n Yeah, yeah, yeah, sorry. I dunno if he's a brunette or dirty-blonde, but from most of the fanfics I've read with him in it it's best to call him a dirty-blonde. Though I'm sure in an earlier chapter I called him a brunette... Sorry...) had just shook of this thought, chucking it up to sympathy and/or understanding the other's problem, but as time passed by and he grew more and more curious about his new friend, he slowly realized that what he felt was slightly more than that of curiosity or sympathy.

_Maybe I just think I like him because I recently broke up with someone I thought I loved..._ Shinobu once thought, but he shoved the thought away in a mixture of disbelief and guilt – Wait, guilt? They weren't dating or anything! Why the hell would he feel guilty?

Shinobu searched tirelessly for a house. It took him until Monday before he found an apartment for a good price.

Well, it hadn't been during his house hunt that he found it exactly...

He had been walking to his sister's house after school, which he had reluctantly went to. At first he had said he was staying home when Misaki had attempted to wake him in the morning. After he had told Misaki he wasn't attending today, said brown eyed male rolled Shinobu right out of his futon, rolled it up and proceeded to take it to Risako's closet, telling Shinobu he needed to – quote – 'be a good boy and go to school'. Shinobu was half-tempted to just get up and go to sleep on the bed, but as he looked to the bed he realized Misaki had already stripped the bed of all covers, pillows and sheets, predicting Shinobu's plan.

Anyways, on his way home he had been walking towards his temporary home when he saw an old lady fixing a for sale sign in front of an apartment complex. When Shinobu had walked up to the lady she had took one look at him and smiled.

"Hello, younge lad! Are you interested in and apartment?" she and asked sweetly, gesturing with her hand to the sign she had just finished sticking in the ground.

"Yes." Shinobu had answered. "What apartment is it?"

"Oh, it's a nice one on the second story." she answered, pointing in the direction of a door on the second story. "It's really a very good place, but since the whole complex seems so run-down from the outside no one even wanted to look at it."

Shinobu had to agree that the whole place looked run-down. It had a crappy colored siding, looking gray, though it was probably originally a nice white color, but from the dried up soil sticking to the sides it was no wonder how it got that color. The roof didn't look all to safe, but if you focused on it enough you could see it was sturdy. There were some plants on the outside that were a bit overgrown and some of them even growing onto the complex's outer wall. If you looked at these things individually you wouldn't think it made it look that bad, but these things together made the complex look like a bad choice, but in the end it was probably just as good and safe as other complexes.

"May I look at the apartment that's for sale?" Shinobu had asked after inspected the outside.

The woman's face brightened exponentially. "Yes, of course! Just follow me!" She lead the way to the steps at the side of the building and headed up as quickly as she could – which for a lady of her age was extremely fast – with Shinobu following closely behind.

When she got to the door of the apartment that must have been for sale she pulled a ring of keys out of her apron and, after a few seconds, unlocked the door with one of them.

The inside of the apartment was _way_ better than the outside. It was practically spot-less. It had everything an apartment would need. There was a kitchen and a traditional Japanese bathroom. A living room... YES! Two bedrooms!

Shinobu turned around to the lady after inspecting the house (and checking to see if the lights, water and stuff worked). "What price are you asking for this place?"

"Well, considering that your the first person to look at it since the previous people moved out... I'll probably take about... 80,000 yen." (a/n 80,000 yen is about $700)

Shinobu thought for a moment. He had the money, but would Misaki like the place...? It looked pretty bad from the outside, but it was all he could find and he needed to find a place before his sister kicked them out. "I'll take it." Shinobu said to the woman. _I won't find a better place anywhere else..._ Shinobu thought as the lady smiled.

"Oh good!"

After about a half hour of talking, Shinobu gave the woman the 80,000 yen and the woman gave him two keys to the apartment.

"We'll be moving in tomorrow." he had told her in closing as he slipped the keys into his pocket.

"Okay! I'll be expecting you." she said, waving to him as he walked down the street. After that she pulled the for sale sign out of the ground and walked back into her house.

When Shinobu had returned to his sister's house Misaki had met him at the door.

"Heeey, you missed dinner!" he whined. "Risako-san got upset and I ended up having to throw away the left-overs."

"Sorry, but I have good news." Shinobu said with a smile. He knew it probably didn't look right on _his_ face, but he couldn't help but have one on his face while looking at _that_ face.

"What is it?" Misaki asked, turning to walk to the room the two had been occupying.

"I found an apartment." he announced after entering their room.

"Whaaa? No way! Seriously?" Misaki twirled around, his brown gaze locking with Shinobu's.

"Yup."

"How much did it cost?"

"80,000 yen."

"Woah~! And there's more than one bedroom, right?"

"Yup. There's two."

"Wow..." Misaki whispered, butt making contact with the bed, which appeared to have been made during Shinobu's absence.

Shinobu sat down next to him and smiled, but the smile faded away when he noticed Misaki's face was twisted with guilt. "Hey, what's wrong?" he asked, eyebrows pulling together in concern.

"Oh, I just feel a little bad about you going through all this trouble... I don't like looking like a free-louder." Misaki answered with a slight chuckle.

"Don't worry about it. You won't be a free-louder if you get a job and pay half the rent!" Shinobu reminded him, poking his forehead.

Misaki flinched under Shinobu's touch and leaned back. "Yeah, I guess you're right." he had muttered, looking away from the other. The sat in silence for a little while before Misaki stood up again. "Well, if we're going to be moving I'd better tell my brother!" Misaki said, fishing inside of his bag for his cell phone.

"I guess that'd be a good idea." Shinobu mumbled, wondering why he hadn't already told his brother about the situation.

(Sudden POV change!)

Well, Misaki had yesterday, but that wasn't why he was calling him again today.

He waited as he heard the other phone ring three times before a familiar voice answered with a cheery "Hello!"

"Ah, Nii-chan!" Misaki exhaled, exiting the room for more privacy.

"Oh, hey, Misaki! What's up?"

"Um... Nii-chan... can I ask you for a huge favor?" Misaki asked, starting to sweat.

"Sure, Misaki! What is it?"

"Um... could you... uh..." -gulp- "that is, if it's not too much trouble... could you pl-"

"Misaki, whatever it is, I can do it, and it won't be any trouble. So out with it." Takahiro said pleasantly.

"... Could you get my things from Usagi-san's house?"

"Sure." Takahiro answered. "That's not a problem~! I was gonna visit Usagi-san to see what hap-"

"NO!" Misaki cut him off.

"... Misaki...?"

"Um... no, please don't ask him what happened... He probably... doesn't even remember." Misaki said with a laugh. "Please don't bother him with it." Misaki knew he wasn't asking this of his brother for the writer's sake. He was worried if Usami-san would tell Takahiro about what had happened between him. _He has just enough nerve to go and tell Nii-chan the truth and I'd never be able to look Nii-chan in the face again if he knew that we..._ Misaki stopped thinking about it when a mad blush spread across his face.

"...Okay then. Where should I bring your stuff?" he asked.

"Um... could you ask me tomorrow?" he asked.

"Sure thing, Misaki. I'll go get your things now~!"

"No, Nii-chan, you don't have t-"

… _He hung up... _

Misaki sighed and shut his phone. He turned to return to the room where Shinobu still sat. As soon as Misaki entered the door a key was thrown at him, his only warning, a silent 'Think quick.'.

Still, Misaki managed to catch the small object and gazed at it for a few moments before looking up to Shinobu.

"It's the key to our apartment." Shinobu answered the unspoken question, holding up his copy.

"Oh, thanks." Misaki said, putting the key into his bag. It was nice to know he had a new key to replace the old one he had lost a few days ago.

He sighed again and leaned back onto the bed, sitting on the floor and gazed at the ceiling, deep in thought. He seriously hopped his brother wouldn't ask Usami-san about what had happened, but with his brother he never could tell. And if Usami-san still thought bitterly of Misaki then he might just tell his brother all about what had happened during those few years he had been living there.

Misaki shivered at the thought.

"Hey." Shinobu's face suddenly appeared in Misaki's sight, hiding the ceiling he had been oh-so-contently glaring at behind it.

"Yeah?"

"Did everything go okay with your brother?" Shinobu asked suddenly.

"Yeah. Why do you ask?"

Shinobu looked slightly frustrated. "Because you look pissed."

"Do not. _You_ look pissed, I'm just mildly frustrated." Misaki defended, turning his head to look away.

"Oh, do I?" Shinobu sat up and touched his forehead before shrugging. "So why are you frustrated then?"

"No reason in particular..." Misaki muttered, pulling his homework out of his bag. Just economics homework today. Nothing to sweat over.

"...Okay then..." Shinobu dropped it.

The next few hours passed in silence. Shinobu had pulled a book out of his school bag and started reading, while Misaki silently worked on his homework.

Misaki was nearly done with his homework when his phone suddenly buzzed. He pulled it out, expecting to see Nii-chan's number, but instead seeing a differently, yet so incredibly familiar, number flashing across the screen.

"Shit." he whispered under his breath. _Usagi-san._ Before he had decided how to react to the call, his thumb jammed against the end button, holding it down unnecessary hard until the brand name lit up the screen and then the entire screen went pitch black.

"Who was it?" Shinobu asked. He had already put down his book and was leaning over to gaze at Misaki's phone. He could already guess who it was, but he figured asking couldn't hurt.

"No one." Misaki answered bluntly. He felt as if a rock had been dropped in his stomach. A knot formed in his throat and his eyes started stinging. _Damn it... why the hell is he calling me? If he wanted to apologize then why didn't he do it yesterday? Or Saturday? No, he waited three days before even calling! Screw him!_ Misaki felt tears well up in the corner of his eyes and he held back sobs that threatened to escape his lips. _What did he want? Why did he call? Why didn't I answer? And why the hell am I crying about this! I've already cried! It's time to get over it! I'm over him! I'm over him! I was never in love with him to begin with, so why am I crying?_

Shinobu noticed that the other had started sobbing and unthinkingly leaned over, wrapping his arms around the other's shoulders, resting his head next to Misaki's and hugging him soothingly. He didn't quite process why he was doing this, but he still sat there, his arms around Misaki, trying to calm him.

Misaki stiffened when he felt the other's arms, and looked over to see what was going on. And that's when it happened.

Lips were on his.

**WEEEE~! OMG, I wasn't planning on having romance so soon in the story, but GESH, that was a PERFECT spot! v (or at least, as far as I could tell)**

**Sorry for yet another cliff hanger. I seem to have a knack for those. ^^ I guess that means you are to expect them from here on out.**

**And also, sorry for sooooooo many OOC moments, mainly on Shinobu's part. I really don't know how he'd act in this part and I'm trying to make an Uke act more Seme-like, so ya gotta gimme some credit. It's actually much harder than it seems.**

**That's actually a pretty long chapter... ENJOY IT THEN! I spent a while trying to figure out a title for this chapter. I didn't know weather to call it "A New Home" or "House Hunting" (I even considered "House Season!" because I was watching clips with the audio from Loony Toons on YouTube earlier and heard the "Rabit Season! Duck Season!" clip thousands of times). Lol, I fail at chapter titles. XD**

**OH, I know this isn't the best place to ask (**_**for goodness sakes this is a Junjou Romantic Fanfic, SOSVampire! Why are you going to ask this when it's clearly not the best place for it?**_**) but how would you guys feel about an Hetalia: Axis Powers yaoi fanfic? ^^ Tell me in the review and also what kind of pairing you'd like~! (Please, please, PLEASE~ answer. If no one wants one then I'll just focus on this then, but please at least tell me if you'd rather me focus on this than another fanfic)**

**Okay, well THANKS! Review plz~! Bye-nee!**


	7. Chapter 7: Love and Fate

**Aww, no one wanted a Hetalia fanfic~? I'm just going to humor myself and say that no one saw that question~! XP I still love you guys~!**

**Okay, well... uh... I'm late again aren't I? ...I'm so sleepy~...**

**Disclaimer~ … Do I have to say anything else? C-can I just say 'disclaimer' and be done with it? … OH COME ON! This is killing me~! … I don't own Junjou... unfortunately... TT^TT**

**WARNING~! You know, I think I'm gonna stop putting this warning here... I mean, if you didn't know what yaoi is then why are you in the Junjou Romantica section, people? Anyways, don't like, don't read.**

**Oooh, and before I start, sorry ObeyTheFluff (if you are reading this) for giving you the exact opposite of what you hoped for. ;)**

**'Kay, let's goooo~!**

Chapter 7: Love and Fate are Two Different Things

Misaki blinked, frozen. Only after surveying the situation several times did he notice a face extremely close to his own. And what's worse, lips on his.

The kiss he was receiving was different than he was used to. It wasn't new to him, but it was still uncommon. The kiss wasn't filled with desperation or passion. It wasn't sending messages through his body and making him hot (a/n rated T~!). It was just... a kiss... The kind of kiss you'd see at the end of one of those sappy romances.

It was comforting.

Misaki longed to lean into the kiss and pull the boy closer to him. To wrap his arms around the other's neck and hold him there for centuries.

But even though these thoughts ran though his head repeatedly, his habits kicked in as a bright blush crossed his face. He shoved Shinobu away from him, covering his own mouth, and backed as far away from the dark-eyed boy as the room would allow.

"W-whaat whash taht fore?" Misaki demanded, his mouth muffled by his hands that were still protecting his lips in case of another attack.

Shinobu looked him over for a few minutes with half-open eyes, before leaning back onto the bed and picking his book back up. "I was just comforting you."

"You didn't have to kiss me!" Misaki yelled, moving his hands, but then slapping them back against his mouth as he realized how loud his reply had been.

"Yeah, I did." Shinobu said, starring at his book blankly.

"Why?"

"Because."

"'Because' isn't an answer!"

"..."

"Shinobu!"

"Because...," Shinobu began, "... it was meant to be."

… "Huh?" Misaki looked at the dirty-blonde, thoroughly confused.

"Meeting you was fate. It's just that simple." Shinobu explained, setting his book down and sitting back up with a sigh. "We ran into each other, both heartbroken, correct?"

"... Yeah..."

"So then fate must have wanted us to meet because we were meant to be together. Meant to be here for each other in order to comfort each other through tough times. After all, heartbreaks are the best opportunities to get close to someone new."

Misaki just stared at Shinobu skeptically as the younger male continued on his rant, which made little-to-no sense to the brunette who was still sitting on the ground across the room.

_Is... is he drunk or something? _Misaki had to wonder.

"So it's love." Shinobu finished.

"How the hell did you get from fate to love?" Misaki demanded after missing the middle part of Shinobu's rant.

"Huh?" Shinobu looked over to Misaki, looking almost surprised that he had heard his last words, and a bit angry that he had to repeat himself. "Well, of course, because if we're supposed to be here to comfort each other that would make us lovers, and the root word of the word 'lovers' is lo-"

Shinobu was abruptly cut off when a house slipper was thrown at his face. He neatly dodged it, but wasn't quite pleased when he saw Misaki stand up, holding his other one, ready to pitch it at Shinobu again.

"First of all, love and fate are two different things, idiot!f" The second slipper was thrown at Shinobu and actually hit his cheek. After his hand was emptied he jabbed his finger at Shinobu. "Secondly, the act of comforting someone and being someone's lover are also two _completely_ different things! Thirdly, I refuse to have any part of this fate you're talking about!" _Am I some sort of frickin' homo magnet?_

"It's too late." Shinobu muttered, just loud enough for Misaki to hear. He was about to spit a reply back to the boy when Risako came in, checking to see what all the yelling was about.

She left soon after, promising to bring the boys back snacks.

After a few moments of starring at Shinobu with a death-inflicting glare – and after noticing that he was too busy reading his book to notice – Misaki quickly gathered his notes off the floor and huddled over at the opposite side of the room, sitting on top of the futon on the floor. He quickly shuffled his cards till he found the one he had left off on, and started scanning through his own scribbles.

But he couldn't concentrate. His mind wandered back to Shinobu, sitting on the bed, quietly reading his book. Misaki caught himself starring at the boy out of the corner of his eye and snapped head back to his cards. He licked his lips once before reaching up and swiftly tapped his bottom lip once with his index finger. Once he realized he was daydreaming like a school girl he returned both hands to his cards and tried to concentrate on something other than perverted little fantasies.

Shinobu, sitting on the bed that Misaki had been next to moments ago was stirring hopelessly, trying to mask his worry. _Shit, shit, shit, what if I just chased him off? What if he isn't going to move in with me to the new apartment now. Well, really he doesn't have too much of a choice, but still, he may be mad..._ Worries buzzed through Shinobu's head like bees in a hive. He looked over at Misaki who was starring too hard at his flash cards, his lips pulled together into a tight line and the corners pulled down into a slight frown. The blush on his cheeks, however, gave away that he wasn't thinking about literature despite the cards that he had shoved up only a few inches away from his face. Shinobu wanted more than anything to apologize right then, but he couldn't find the words. It didn't seem like the right time either.

And he wasn't sorry.

He let out a long sigh and went back to reading his book which he couldn't really focus on anymore.

_… Have I already fallen in love again...?_ Shinobu wondered, starring at the little characters on the page of his book. _Isn't it impossible. Maybe we really are destined to be lovers instead of just room mates._ Hope swelled up in Shinobu's chest at the thought. _I hope so..._

Misaki stood in the door way of the run-down house, finally understanding why a two-person apartment was priced so cheap. It was completely and utterly disgusting!

However, Shinobu insisted it was better inside. Misaki didn't know _how_ a place that looked like someone had carted it straight from a trash heap could possibly look good in _any_ sense, but the look in Shinobu's eyes – determination... or maybe excitement...? – eased a bit of his worrying as he climbed the stairs.

And when Shinobu opened the door to their new apartment Misaki's mouth fell open. It was amazing! The walls were a perfect white, the floor was carpeted, which was a nice light tan color. The wood-work was a nice pine color and the windows were placed perfectly and the light from outside made the room practically shine. There were already nails in the wall to hang this up on and there was an old-ish TV in the living area and a small couch. The bathroom was perfect, too, having a shower head and a bath tub. The kitchen had everything a kitchen needed, but they would have to get a microwave sometime, since there was none. And to Misaki's delight there was even two bedrooms. It was a fairly nice place.

Shinobu dropped his things in the living room and removed his jacket. He watched Misaki make a few trips here, there and everywhere throughout the apartment, admiring it and muttering a few things and trying not to gawk. Shinobu couldn't help but think he looked like a puppy being introduced to a new place the way he starred at something for a few moments, then ran to go stare at something else for a few moments. It was cute.

After Misaki was done looking around he came back over to Shinobu and smiled. "Wow, this place is great! I can't believe you found it! And for such a cheap price. This is so great, Shinobu-san!" he cheered.

"I'm glad you like it." Shinobu said with a bit of a chuckle.

"Like it? No way, I _love_ it! This has got to be the coolest apartment I've ever seen!"

Shinobu's heart warmed at the thought of his friend liking what he did so much. He was happy.

_I think this has been the happiest I've ever been..._ Shinobu though. His smile widened on his face as he processed this thought.

Before he could elaborate any more on it, though, Misaki grabbed his arm and gave it a slight tug. "C'mon, we should probably go shopping for some food and stuff."

Shinobu blinked and nodded. "Yeah, okay. Let's go."

Shopping didn't take long. They picked up enough food to fill the refrigerator and plenty of things to the cabinets. Misaki and Shinobu fought for about ten minutes when Shinobu picked up three heads of cabbage, confusing Misaki. He told him that _no one_ at that much cabbage and by the time they had gotten through the first two the third would have gone bad.

"No way! I've bought six heads of cabbage in one week and they all staid fresh until the day they were ate!" Shinobu defended.

Misaki blinked. "What did you do, eat cabbage for ever meal?"

Shinobu frowned.

After Misaki realized that he had guessed it, he picked up two of the cabbages and put them back. "Well, I rarely cook with cabbage so we will only be needing one."

"Who said you're cooking?" Shinobu asked. It wasn't exactly bitterly, but more out of curiosity. He was used to cooking by now.

"Well... uh..." Misaki paused. He was used to cooking in order to pay rent, but if he was going to get a job to pay rent then there would be no need to cook. Even so, he still turned to Shinobu and truthfully said, "Well, I like to cook, so I figured I would."

Shinobu was about to say something about how he liked to cook too so he should be aloud, but then realized that he only knew how to make cabbage stir fry, and even so he wasn't good at it. So he just sighed in defeat and nodded. "Fine, you can cook, but you'd better be good at it." he huffed.

"Well, I like to think I am..." Misaki muttered.

After that they had headed back to their new apartment, talking and laughing about random things on the way.

When they got there Misaki called his brother and told him the address where he could drop off his stuff. His brother had arrived a few hours later, stayed long enough to have a short conversation with the two young adults and left again, just as cheery as he was when he came.

And with that, Misaki felt that his life with Usami-san was officially over and he was moving on.

**Woo-hoo~! I finished another chapter! Sorry that it's super late guys. I was having trouble deciding on how Misaki was going to act. In fact, I changed the beginning to this chapter three times. It was that difficult to deiced. But I did it! ^^ I hope you guys liked it and I'll try to get the next chapter in as soon as I possibly can.**

**Oh, and the next chapter has a surprise~! An guest appearance! Free cookies to anyone who can guess who it's gonna be!**

**R&R please~! (Read and Review)**


	8. Chapter 8: Roses are Red

**Me: *snore, snore, snore***

**Misaki: *Hits Kyoto (my nick name – not my real name) over the head with Suzuki-chan* Get up, you lazy arse!**

**Me: Eh? *Get's up lazily***

**Misaki: You've got a story to write, baka!**

**Me: Story? What story?**

**Misaki: 'Stay With Me'! You've gotta update soon! You're already past your [self set] deadline!**

**Me: Am I? *Checks date* Oh mi gosh! I have to get writing!**

**Misaki: You had better hurry, too!**

**Aisaka: &Watches Misaki* I taught him well...**

**Usagi-san: … I still don't like this story...**

**Shinobu: Oh, suck it, old man. Warnings in this chapter include little, other than obvious shounen-ai – this **_**is **_**in the Junjou Romantica section people! – and cussing? Does that have to be a warning? Kyoto-lynn/SOSVampire doesn't own Junjou Romantica – obviously, otherwise it wouldn't have sold one fuckin' copy-**

**Me: HEY!**

**Shinobu: 'Hey', yourself, you friggin' lazy fujoshi!**

**Me: … I'll get you for this, Shinobu-kun...**

Chapter 8: Roses are Red, Violets are Blue...

Misaki grabbed a handful of fresh red roses and snipped off the ends, cautiously, before wrapping them in a plastic wrap and handing them to the wide-eyed high school girl on the other side of the counter. "That 'll be 3500 yen, please." (a/n about $30) Misaki asked. He was liking this part time job he had got at the flower shop. He had liked this shop before he even had to consider getting a job because, well, it sold _flowers_. Who can dislike flowers?

The girl handed him 4000 yen (a/n about $34) and turned to leave, waving and chirping, "Keep the change."

Misaki smiled and cheered, "Thank you!" after the woman – though she was already out of the door and too far away to hear – and put the money in the cash register.

"You're getting better and better at this job every day, Takahashi-kun!" Misaki jumped as he heard his co-worker come up from behind him and ruffle his hair with hand.

"Thanks, Nowaki-senpai!" Misaki said, turning around to smile at the tall, dark-haired man, who was his boss. He had only had this job for about a week, but he already thought it was the best he could have ever gotten. Nowaki was a great boss and he was always kind. He did his job very well, despite him having several other jobs to do during the day.

"You're shift is about over. You can head home and I'll close up." Nowaki offered.

"Really? I'm not in a rush or anything so I can stay and help." Misaki insisted, but still turning to go to the back where his coat and bag were stored.

"Don't worry about it!" Nowaki said, simply, not leaving much room for objection. He had already started cleaning up around so Misaki figured it would be a useless effort to offer the man any more help. So he went back to retrieve his things.

Misaki left a few moments later. He immediately turned away from his new home, going to the grocery store a little ways away. He knew he'd need to get some more groceries and – if Shinobu had decided to cook again – some instant ramen. Misaki always gave the other's food a chance, but it usually ended with him either spitting it back out when the other's back was turned, or him swallowing it and spending the next ten minutes after the meal sitting on the bathroom floor, head over the toilet, in case Shinobu's cabbage stir fry decided to make a second appearance.

Misaki sighed, walking into the grocery store and instantly grabbing a basket. He wanted nothing more than to go home right now, but he also had to eat.

When Misaki finally finished shopping and got home, he walked in to find Shinobu sitting on the couch, stacking on some chips and reading a book.

"I'm back." Misaki called.

"Welcome back, Misaki-kun." Shinobu greeted, with his ever-changing title. Yesterday it had been 'Misaki-san', two days ago it had been 'Takahashi-san' and last week – before they had moved out – it had just been 'Takahashi' (how Shinobu went from 'Takahashi' to 'Takahashi-san', Misaki will never know or understand).

"You gonna cook now?" Shinobu asked, breaking Misaki's train of thought.

"Huh? Oh, yeah. What do ya want tonight?" Misaki asked after a short pause.

"Miso." Shinobu answered instantly.

"Okay!" Miso was one of the things Misaki could cook fairly well. And so, he set off to the kitchen, preparing the ingredients and the spices before adding them together to make the soup.

Somewhere during the middle of Misaki's preparations, Shinobu had walked in and sat down at the kitchen table and just started watching Misaki. The brunette hadn't noticed this at first, but as he was stirring the miso and turned to go make the rice, he saw Shinobu starring at him out of the corner of his eye. At first he had glanced over at him, but Shinobu had turned his head away to glare at the miso that was bubbling and Misaki turned away, disregarding it.

But, about three minutes later, after Misaki had put the rice in the rice cooker and had returned to stirring the miso, the dirty-blonde had rose from his seat and started peering over his house mate's shoulder at the soup. "How much longer do you think it's gonna cook for?"

Shinobu's voice suddenly so close made Misaki jump, splashing a little of the miso out of the pan. He turned around and tried to smile. "A f-few more minutes."

Shinobu just frowned, then turned around and sat back down in his chair. "Is there any way to hurry up? I'm starving!"

Misaki frowned. "Stop being so inpatient! It'll be done soon! You can't rush food."

"Hmph." Shinobu looked away from his room mate to glare at the refrigerator.

_Does he ever stop glaring?_ Misaki thought, sourly. _It's gonna be difficult living with a guy who's like that all the time..._ Before Misaki had realized it, he was starring at Shinobu from around his shoulder.

Shinobu noticed this and turned to look at Misaki.

Misaki, being as bashful as he is, blushed when his eyes met the other's and looked away, hurriedly stirring the miso.

For the first time in the last few minutes Misaki actually _checked _the miso, instead of just stirred it, and noticed it was done. His guess was it had been done for the last few minutes, but he hadn't paied enough attention to notice.

"It's done." Misaki announced, pulling a few bowls out. He dished out the miso and some rice and placed them on the table in front of Shinobu before turning around to get some of his own.

Shinobu looked at the soup for a few moments before taking a cautious taste. His face brightened after tasting it and he actually smiled up at Misaki. "This is actually really good."

"Thanks...?" Misaki murmured, a questionable tone gracing his voice. He wasn't sure weather to be happy about the praise or upset because of the surprised tone in Shinobu's voice.

He decided to not think about it and continued to eat his miso.

(a/n We're gonna spice things up and switch over to the Egoists for a little while!)

"Hiro-san, I'm home!"

Hiroki recognized the always-cheerful voice of his lover from the couch where he was sitting and replied, "I'm in the living room."

Nowaki came into the room a few split-seconds later, smiling at the professor who was currently paying too much attention to the literature materials in his hands to notice. It had been a week or so since the two had went through a horrible fight and now Nowaki couldn't have been happier. With the argument they had both learned a lot more that they didn't know about their relationship and they were benefiting from it. Right now, Nowaki was just glad his boyfriend was still living under the same roof as him and happy.

Nowaki had just walked over, ready to go into a detailed description of his day to the older brunette, when Hiroki's phone buzzed.

Hiroki just sighed and put his book down. Then he fished his phone out of his jeans pocket and looked at the caller ID. Then – after another sigh – he answered his phone with an almost-pissed, "What do you want, Akihiko?" Nowaki frowned after hearing the name and got up, heading to the kitchen and giving Hiroki some privacy to talk to his old friend.

"Hey, have you seen Misaki?" the author's voice demanded almost immediately.

"Huh? Who?"

"You know! Misaki Takahiashi! He's one of your students!" Akihiko defiantly sounded out of sorts, which slightly surprised Hiroki.

"Um... yeah, he's been attending all my classes. Oh, that's right, you were living with him, weren't you? What happened, did you scare him away?" Hiroki joked.

The line was silent and Hiroki almost feared what was his friend had done.

With yet another sigh, he growled, "You did, didn't you?"

"Uh-huh." Akihiko mumbled, also sighing. "I kicked him while I was drunk."

"Ha! You really are an idiot!" Hiroki laughed. "So why did you call me about this? You planning on attacking him when he gets off of school."

"Yup." Akihiko answered. Hiroki could hear the gears from a cigarette lighter through the speaker.

_ He must be pretty stressed out..._ Hiroki thought, thinking back to how stressed he was last week when he had left Nowaki. Sure, when he left he didn't think much of it, but after being away for a little while he worried if Nowaki would ever forgive him or take him back. It had been pretty hard.

"Don't worry about it. I'm sure it'll all turn out okay." Hiroki said, trying to reassure his friend from all his unspoken worries.

Akihiko just grunted and there was a few seconds of silence before he mumbled. "Alright. I've got work to do."

"Same here. Talk to you later."

"Yeah. Bye." And with that, Akihiko hung up.

"What was that all about?" Nowaki asked from the doorway of the living room.

Hiroki jumped out of surprise, but still turned to look up at Nowaki. "Akihiko's having trouble with his boyfriend. Apparently the kid left him the other day."

"Really? Usami-san's boyfriend broke up with him?" Nowaki mumbled. "But why did he call you?"

"Because his boyfriend was one of my students. Takahashi Misaki, I think." Hiroki mumbled, opening his book to read some more.

"Takahashi-kun?" Nowaki gasped. Hiroki immediately turned around to look at the large man, surprised.

"You know him?"

"Yeah, he got a job at the flower shop I work at the other day." Nowaki answered.

Hiroki starred at Nowaki, processing this new information, torn. He didn't know if he should tell his dear friend where the man he was so desperate to apologize to worked, or let him figure it out, inevitably ending in the relationship strengthening.

He pondered his two options for a good few minutes before turning to his book and picking option two. Nowaki realized that Hiroki was done with their conversation and decided to return to the kitchen where he was in the middle of cooking.

_Perhaps I'll tell him in a week if he doesn't patch their relationship up by themselves._ Hiroki thought before getting completely sucked into his book.

**Woo-hoo~! That was fun. ^^ I updated before the week was ove- … Shit... I guess I didn't. XP Well, at least you can't say that this isn't a fun chapter! I added the Egoist duo and even explained why Hiroki was spotted with Miyagi in the first chapter! I'm so proud of meh self. :)**

**Now, before you guys start thinkin' "OMG, Usagi-san and Misaki are **_**totally**_** gonna get back together at the end" allow me to say a few things. One, while it IS a possibility and only time will tell if they do or don't, I wouldn't get your hopes up because I **_**love**_** twist endings. ^v^ Two, think about the name of this fanfiction a few times.**

**Sorry it took sooooo friggin' long to update. A lot of crap is goin' on in my house and it's hard to get the time to myself to update this. That and I'm a lazy ass procrastinator. Sorry~! **

**The next chapter may either contain MisakixShinobu fluff or Miyagi... which would you prefer? REVIEW!**


	9. Chapter 9: Cake!

**Me: *shoots up from seat* I've got it! *Points at Misaki* By the end of this story you'll end up with **_**Hiroki**_**!**

**Misaki: ! *speechless***

**Hiroki: Are you fucking nuts?**

**Nowaki: No~! Not Hiro-san! *Graps Hiroki around the waist***

**Shinobu and Usagi-san: MISAKI IS MINE! *growls at each other***

**Hiroki: Perhaps you're forgetting that Nowaki and I are still going out!**

**Me: So? I'm the writer of this fanfiction so I can easily break you two up.**

**Nowaki and Hiroki: !**

**Me: And I even know how! It will end violently; Hiroki will murder Nowaki! But he's never caught and after the funeral he's guilty, thinking about how much he lost. So he steals the already-stolen Misaki from Shinobu. *smiles triumphantly***

**Everyone else: … NO!**

**Misaki: *still speechless***

**Me: Aah, don't worry, Misaki~! I was only kidding! You only have two options in this fanfiction.**

**Misaki: … *gulp***

**Hiroki: By the way, Kyoto, you made a mistake in the last chapter! *tries to pry Nowaki off* Misaki only attends one or two of my classes, not all of them.**

**Me: DAMN IT!**

**Disclaimer: Junjou Romantica does not belong to me. Only the story line for this fanfiction does.**

**Warnings: Shounen-ai fluff, cussing, mild anguish.**

**Oh, before I start this chapter, I wanted to answer a question from a reviewer named Panda (I don't know if it's just my computer being stupid, but I couldn't reply to it XP). Also, I hope this clears this up for some other readers Yes, in the first chapter it **_**appeared**_** that Hiroki was cheating on Nowaki with Miyagi, but the truth was he actually **_**was**_** only being comforted, but when Shinobu walked in and got angry Miyagi said "Get lost." because, well, that's a mystery. Either because Shinobu was getting on his nerves at the time or he was **_**hoping**_** it would go farther. One can never know with these guys... Some of this chapter **_**should**_** clear that up, too. ^^**

Chapter 9: Cake!

Miyagi paced back and forth in his living room, cigarette at his lips and brows furrowed. After he took the last drag of the cigarette, he pulled the cell phone that he had been holding up again and dialed Shinobu's number... again.

The line rang twice and then was cut off mid ring, sending him to voice mail. He growled and hung up the phone, falling onto his couch.

_Damn it, how much longer does that brat plan on staying away? _Miyagi wondered, looking at his phone again. Shinobu had left a few weeks ago after seeing him and Hiroki together. Hiroki had just been through another fight with his boyfriend and Miyagi – _trying_ to be a good friend – decided to comfort him. Unfortunately that's not how Shinobu took it. Perhaps it was because of how close there faces were at the time he had walked in... and how Miyagi was about to...-

"GAH, I'M AN IDIOT!" Miyagi yelled. He hadn't thought about it much at the time, but when Hiroki had been in his arms he had completely forgotten about Shinobu. He lost himself in the past and thought of it as another chance to get Hiroki. At least this time it didn't result in him being slammed up against a wall by a jealous young man, but it did end up with him losing his boyfriend.

Miyagi let out another sigh and crushed his cigarette into the ash tray on the table next to him. He really did pull a stupid move. And then telling him to get lost... well, I guess that's what he did. Miyagi hadn't heard anything from Shinobu in the time he had been gone. He _tried _asking the Deen for information, but he had just said that Shinobu told him not to talk about it. _Especially _when talking to Miyagi. The Deen did, however, tell him that he hadn't gone back to Australia and was still in Japan. After hearing that Miyagi had stopped by Risako's house, only to be told off for breaking her little brother's heart (because apparently she had been told). That did tip him off that he _had_ been there and after a few hours of prying and apologizing she had told him that he had gotten an apartment with a friend of his. Unfortunately, she had no clue where this apartment was. So now all Miyagi could do was try to call Shinobu over and over again.

Then the thought struck him; he could wait for him outside of his school. That is, if he was still attending school.

It all hurt quite a bit. He hadn't meant what had happened, but he also knew he deserved this. After all, he had hurt Shinobu pretty bad.

Miyagi grunted and got up, going to the refrigerator to grab a beer, only to find three heads of cabbage in front of his stash. He starred at the cabbage for a few moments. "Damn it..." he hissed before pushing them out of the way and grabbing a beer. His eyes stung and his stress hit it's max. He _needed_ a stress reliever. But when he opened the beer and chugged it not much changed. It was like drinking water. It didn't help him. He still had all his troubles and worries, it's just now he wasn't one-hundred percent in control of his body.

With a frustrated growl, he ripped the whole pack of beer out of the fridge and sat down on the couch with it. He was determined to get relief from his troubles for at least one night. There was nothing he could do about it until Monday anyways.

...

Misaki yawned, stretching his arms in front of him before bringing his manga back to his face to read more. It was already Sunday and he was taking a break from studying. He had his homework done and since he had the day off and had already set aside enough money for half his share of the rent – which wasn't due for another week – he figured he'd spend a little on a new manga. So of course he got the new volume of The*Kan!

Just as he was shifting positions on the couch, Shinobu walked in, holding a few grocery bags. Misaki took one look, then frowned, recognizing the light green shade of cabbage peeking out from the top of the bag. Misaki had long given up on trying to get Shinobu to stop making his horrifying stir fry, because no matter how hard he tried, Shinobu would still defend his right to make it until he got it right. And he had a _long_ way to go before he made a _good_ cabbage stir fry.

After putting away the groceries in the kitchen – which included two heads of cabbage, since they were out, a package of instant ramen because lately Misaki had been asking for it, a bottle of Pepto Bismol (a/n I know Pepto Bismol is uncommon in Japan, but we'll just say Shinobu got lucky and found some) because for some reason, after eating Shinobu's stir fry Misaki would sometimes get sick..., and some orange juice because they both liked orange juice – Shinobu went to see what Misaki was reading. He walked over to the couch and sat on the floor next to it, leaning back against the cushion with his arm propped up on it so he was turned and looking at Misaki.

"... What are you reading?" Shinbou asked after a few minutes of trying to recognize the title.

"The*Kan. It's a manga and it's really good!" Misaki explained, closing it and showing his room mate the cover.

"You read those?" Shinobu asked, examining the cover art.

"Yeah! I love this series!" Misaki gushed. Shinobu couldn't help but note how much of a fan girl he sounded like.

"Mind if I look at it?" Shinobu asked, to Misaki's surprise.

"Uh... sure. But this one isn't the first one. I'll go get the first volume for you!" Misaki jumped up and dashed into the room that he had claimed. He returned a few moments later holding a similar book with different cover art. He handed it to Shinobu who opened it after looking at the new book's interesting cover.

He read a few pages, quickly picking up on the plot. Misaki had went back to reading the volume he was on and they had fallen into a silence. That was, until Shinobu finished the first chapter after about five minutes and then turned around and asked, "Isn't this stuff mainly female oriented?"

Misaki's head shot up from his book so he could glare at Shinobu. "What do you mean?"

Shinobu looked at the book in his hand. His thumb was still on the page he had left off, but now it was closed so he could see the back cover. "Well, it just seems to me like it's a romantic comedy. That kind of stuff is usually for girls." Shinobu looked back up, only to be faced with the brunette's glare on his sad face. He had taken it as an insult! Shinobu immediately looked away, guilty.

"Well, if you don't like it, that's fine. I haven't met any other guy who has. Just put the book on the table and I'll put it back later." (a/n I know later on in the manga Misaki _does_ meet a guy who shares his love for The*Kan, but this story happens before they meet)

Shinobu frowned at the disheartened look on his new room mate's face. "No, I'll read it." Shinbou assured, fully closing the book now and taking it to his room.

"What? You will?" Misaki gasped, shocked.

"Sure. You like it, so I don't see why I shouldn't give it a try." Shinobu called from his room.

Misaki wasn't sure why, but a light blush crossed his face at his friend's kindness. He was going to give his The*Kan a chance! He was so happy!

Shinobu returned a few seconds later after placing the manga on his bed-side table. He'd most likely read it before bed. Only after reaching the couch in the middle of the room did he realize that Misaki wasn't laying there anymore. The manga he had been reading was setting on the table with a small paper slipped in between two pages as a substitute book mark.

Only after a few minutes of thinking did Shinobu hear noises from the kitchen and figured that's where Misaki had disappeared to. When he entered the kitchen his suspicions were confirmed when he saw Misaki searching through the refrigerator.

"What are you doing?" Shinobu asked.

"Huh?" Misaki looked up, finally noticing Shinobu standing there. "Oh, I'm trying to find something to snack on. Did you buy any doughnuts or anything while you were out?"

"No. I'm not particularly fond of doughnuts and I didn't know if you liked them or not so I decided not to chance it."

"Okay..." Misaki mumbled, still searching for something to eat.

Shinobu watched the older male search the refrigerator, then the freezer, then he moved to one of the cabinets. Finally, Shinobu decided to help. He stared to search though the cabinet farthest from the brunette, then he worked his way closer. Finally, when he made his way to the cabinet that was closest to where Misaki had worked his way to, he pulled out a box of cake mix. At first he hadn't thought much of it, but then decided to run it by Misaki.

"How about we bake a cake?"

"Seriously?" Misaki asked, starring at the box that Shinobu had found. "I mean, I'm all for the idea, but I was only a little hungry. I don't wanna have to go through the trouble of baking a cake."

"Well, I'll help you." Shinobu offered.

"Oh, no, you don't have to. I can just run to the store if you don't wanna." Misaki assured. To be perfectly honest he was kind of scared to eat anything that Shinobu cooked after tasting his cooking for the first time.

"No, come on. I want to. I kinda felt like having cake anyways." Shinobu lied smoothly. He didn't like sweets too much, but he was willing to give 'em a shot. Especially if it meant he got to do something constructive with Misaki.

"Alright then." Misaki turned to get the ingredients they'd need while Shinobu opened up the box of cake mix.

The cake itself only took a few minutes to mix up and put into a pan. Misaki would go around the kitchen getting ingredients and extra spices while Shinobu stirred and gave suggestions on what else to add. They ended up adding chocolate chips to the vanilla cake mix and some cinnamon among other things. Then they had poured it into the pan and put it in the oven.

Once they had finished that, Misaki set a timer and the two bakers went into the living room and relaxed.

After a few minutes of silence Shinobu let out a soft chuckle.

"What's so funny?" Misaki asked.

Shinobu didn't answer. He just reached up and pressed a finger to Misaki's cheek. It sat there for a second, before he brushed it off and pulled it away to reveal white powder. "You've been decorated."

Misaki frowned and rubbed his cheek, a little bit of cake mix coming off on his wrist. After seeing this he chuckled too.

"That was fun." Shinobu said suddenly. "We should do it again sometime!"

"Wait a minute. We have to see if it turns out any good yet." Misaki chuckled, rubbing his wrist, whipping the powder that had been there away.

"Good or not good, it was still fun! I've never baked a cake before."

"You've _never_ _baked a cake_?" Misaki repeated, shocked.

"Nope! Well, once, but all by myself and it ended up all burnt." he explained.

"Wow..." Misaki muttered. He suddenly scotched closer to Shinobu who was on the other end of the sofa. "Well then, we'll just have to bake a ton while we're living together!"

Shinobu was slightly surprised by the brunette's sudden excitement, but nodded in agreement, none the less.

"We can make a dozen different types of cake and cupcakes, too! We can try to make doughnuts and maybe even Tassies! I heard those are good, but I never got to try to make them." Misaki unknowingly leaned closer to Shinobu. "We'll have to try to make some dinners some time, too!" Misaki was super excited to have some one who was actually _interested_ in cooking. He knew Shinobu had a determination to make a good stir fry, but he didn't know he had any other interest in cooking.

Shinobu nodded again and smiled. But a blush crossed his cheeks as he realized how close Misaki was. He was leaning towards his face. All Shinobu had to do was slightly lean the wrong way and their faces would collide. However, he resisted the urge to lean over and kiss the rambling boy.

Misaki stopped mid-sentence when he opened his eyes and saw how close he and Shinobu were. And... WAS SHINOBU BLUSHING! Scarlet covered Misaki's cheeks as he froze.

They both sat like that, not moving. Frozen. It got really quite and the only thing that could be heard was shallow breaths and their own heartbeats in their ears.

Shinobu finally gave up and started to lean down towards the face that practically called him in.

Misaki was shocked at his movement, but didn't move. He waited for Shinobu. He sat perfectly still and gripped the couch cushion tightly, as if he would suddenly fall off if Shinobu got to close.

Just as their lips were centimeters apart a loud buzz made them both jump back.

"Wha-!" Misaki squeaked in a mixture of shock from the noise and shock from what he about did.

Shinobu starred past Misaki for a second and then looked at the kitchen. "Th... the cake..."

"...Oh!" Misaki shot up and checked the cake, but it hadn't barely started to raise yet. He checked the timer and realized he had accidentally hit ten minutes instead of thirty. _Genius move, Misaki!_ He thought bitterly to himself. He rest the timer to go off again in another twenty minutes, but stayed in the kitchen. He didn't wanna risk going out there to an awkward atmosphere.

But after a few minutes Shinobu walked in, curious. "Is the cake done?"

"No. The timer was set too early." Misaki answered, blushing and looking away.

"Oh..." Shinobu mumbled. He then turned around and left the room again.

After that the fun mood had temporarily froze, but progressively recovered. By the time they had frosted the cake, they were both laughing, icing on their faces, arms and shirts because they had a Frosting Fight (like a Food Fight, only sweeter!) and the cake was practically perfect! It was iced two different colors – chocolate and vanilla. Misaki had been in charge of the chocolate while Shinobu had the vanilla and therefore the icing looked like the insides of a marble cake after it had been smoothed out with a butter knife. And after they spent a good ten minutes marveling and joking about their masterpiece, they cut into it, and tried it. They both had to agreed that it tasted _amazing_. After about twenty more minutes of talking and debating on what they should cook next, Misaki went to take as shower and then went to bed.

Shinobu did the same, eating another slice of cake until Misaki finished taking his shower. Then he took his shower and went to his room, only stopping to yell, "Good night, Misaki!"

When he was in his room he plopped down on his bed, completely happy. He crawled into place and turned to turn off his light. As he was reaching for the lamp's cord, he saw the manga that Misaki wanted him to read so much. He took a glance at the time and realized it was extremely late. All his senses told him he should go to sleep since he had school in the morning, but he still picked up the book and started reading.

**Woo-hoo! Long enough chapter for ya? And I even have it in **_**early**_**! Shows how much I love you guys! Not only that but I showed you what Miyagi is up to AND gave you some MisakixShinobu fluff! Gah, my eyes hurt...**

**Sorry if there's typos or if I use the same words too many times. I'm **_**REALLY **_** tired right now and every time I close my eyes I don't fee like opening 'em. My wrist hurts too, from the position I have it in while typing and my head hurts from starring at the screen so long so I**_** really**_** don't wanna go thought this and check for typos.**

**By the way, for those who don't know, Tassies are little mini muffin thingies with fruits – usually canned cherries or globs of jam – in them. My mom makes them sometimes and they're REALLY good. Most likely not many people in Japan has heard of them, but I figured 'Eh, why not? We'll have Misaki be a culinary genius for the day!'.**

**Anyways, review, please! ^^ I love to read all these reviews~!**


	10. Chapter 10: Escape

**Misaki: Hurry, Kyoto-san, hurry!**

**Me: I'm trying! This is much harder than you think, Misaki!**

**Misaki: Yeah, yeah, yeah, just hurry! You've only got another hour!**

**Me: *turns around* Misaki... you actually took my mom seriously about the whole 'only two hours a day on the computer' thing?**

**Misaki: Huh? She wasn't serious?**

**Me: Oh, no, she was dead dog serious, but she never checks in or anything so she can never tell when I'm on it or off it.**

**Hiroki: THAT'S IRRISPONSIBLE!**

**Me: On who's part?**

**Hiroki: Yours! Your grounded! You're not supposed to be taking advantage of her trust!**

**Me: Meh. *shrugs* It's not that she trusts me, it's that she doesn't give a crap, but she'll chew me out if I don't get up in the morning so as long as I wake up in the morning she doesn't care.**

**Hiroki: … You're confusing.**

**Me: Hai! Always am, always will be~!**

**Yeeeeaaah, apperetnly I'm grounded because I've fallen behind in Soc. St. and need to catch up. ^^; Mom says I'm only permitted two hours on my laptop so if I take longer to submit I'm sorry. It'll be a while before I get caught up and un-grounded.**

**Disclaimer~! I don't own Junjou Romantica, unfortunately, but I would **_**love**_** to!**

**Warning! Yaoi... that's about it.**

**Woo-hoo! Chapter 10! This chapter will have extra POV switches~!**

Chapter 10: Escape

Hiroki frowned down at the paperwork in his hands. When had he become such a snoop? This really had little to do with him... so why was he looking at Misaki Takahashi's information?

He sighed, searching through the file until he found what he was looking for.

Newly submitted housing information.

According to school policy every student attending Mitsuhashi had to have contact information which included the address to their current residence, a working phone number, two emergency contacts and a list of people staying at the same house as him. Hiroki wasn't surprised to see everything but his current phone number and one of his emergency contacts had changed. Before he had Akihiko's address as his current residence, he had Akihiko and his older brother, Takahiro, as emergency contacts, and the list of people living with him was only one person long (which was Akihiko). Now he had a new number where Akihiko's had been under emergency contacts, his address had changed and under list of people living with him there was still only one name. But the name had changed from Akihiko Usami to... Shinobu Takatsuki. Hiroki hadn't herd of the name before, but he shared the same name as the Deen, so he figured it must have been his son or cousin or something.

He sighed and pulled out a note pad to right down Misaki's new address, in case he began to feel too bad for Akihiko. Only after he had started writing down the numbers did he realize that Professor Miyagi had came in. He hadn't noticed because usually when the older man walked in it was followed by a cheery calling of his name and then something that could easily be called sexual harassment. But today, he hadn't said a word to him before taking his seat at his desk.

Miyagi noticed Hiroki looking at him and turned around. He forced a grin and said, "Hey, Kamijo! What are ya reading?"

The fake smile didn't go unnoticed, but Hiroki turned around and waved the file. "Just some information on one of my students."

"Ooh~" Miyagi mumbled, "So why were ya writing down his address? You weren't thinking of cheating on that boyfriend of yours, were you~?"

"N-no! Of course not!" Hiroki threw whatever was closest to him at the other professor – which just happened to be a pen – and, with his excellent precision, it hit the other square in the forehead. After that he gathered up a few books and some materials that he needed for his next class and left.

However, in Hiroki's haste and embarrassment, the task of putting Takahashi's file away slipped his mind.

Miyagi noticed that he had left it on his desk a few minutes after the man had left and – being a long-time snoop – decided to have a peek at Kamijo's potential rape victim.

Miyagi searched a through the papers a little bit, looking at any information that could catch his eye. He recognized the kid from the school, but he didn't know if he was in any of his classes or not. The kid didn't stick out much anymore, even though at the beginning of the year there were a lot of rumors being spread about him and some novelist.

Miyagi was just about to put the file back into the filing cabinet when the newly submitted information sheet popped out of the file. He picked it up and – after realizing that he had not read this one – skimmed over the page.

Just before he was about to put the file away his eye caught sight of a fimiliar name among the large sea of letters and numbers.

_Shinobu Takatsuki._

Miyagi froze. There, on this paper, right under people this Misaki kid lived with, was the name of his lover. And not just under people living with him, but under _emergency contacts, too_!

Miyagi had to fight the urge to run away right then to the address printed on the paper in his hands. His class would be starting soon and he had to do his job.

_I'll confront him after he gets out of school about this!_ Miyagi decided, tucking the paper back in the file and putting it in the appropriate spot in the cabinet. After that, he collected his things and headed to his next class.

…

Shinobu pulled his hand up to cover his mouth as a long yawn escaped his lips. He had stayed up too late last night and woke up too early this morning. He had stayed up reading The*Kan. It was a surprisingly good book, but he head re-read almost every chapter trying to figure out why Misaki practically worshiped it. He had read better books. Better _mangas_ for that matter. But if Misaki liked it so much he'd read some of it. Now because of that manga he was yawning through his classes – which he really didn't want to be in right now anyways.

Shinobu was just starting to doze off when suddenly the teacher yelled his dismissal of the class, startling the young man out of his sleepy state. He gathered his books and left the room quickly. That was his last class for the day and right now all he wanted to do was go home and sleep the rest of the day away.

It didn't take him long to finish what business he had left to deal with in the school and head out the door.

Unfortunately, when Shinobu was leaving the school grounds, he was confronted by a painfully familiar face.

_ Miyagi!_

The old professor stood at the gate, watching Shinobu. Shinobu froze in place once seeing him. It kind hurt, seeing the raven-haired man, but his shock only lasted momentarily before he walked out of the gates. He had the urge to run in the other direction when he was out, but turned to the man as he came closer.

"Shinobu..." Miyagi started.

"So what, are you a stalker now?" Shinobu asked, not meeting the other's gaze. Instead he stared at the car parked next to him on the street.

Miyagi let out a weak chuckle. "No..." Then, he got serious again. "I came to apologize."

Shinobu laughed. "So for some reason, after _weeks_ of not calling, or texting, or trying to get a hold of me in _any way_ you think that you can just show up outside of my school and I'll come running back to you. Isn't that right?" he scoffed.

"No..."

"Well, it's too bad! I'm not going to forgive you!"

"You don't have anything to forgive!" Miyagi protested. "Nothing happened. You just suddenly got angry and left!"

"Oh, you think I just got angry and left? Is _that _what you call cheating now?"

"I wasn't cheating!"

"Ha! So me walking in on you holding another man was just a trick that my eyes played on me, then?"

"No... bu-"

"Then, what was it?" Shinobu demanded, getting even more impatient than before. Other students from the school were starting to surround them now and Miyagi was growing too aware of their presence.

Miyagi reached forward and grabbed Shinobu's arm. "Come on. We'll talk about this somewhere else."

"No! I'm not going anywhere with you!" Shinobu yelled, yanking his arm back out of the mans grip. "I don't care if you apologize or convince me that you were innocent! I don't care anymore!" Shinbou yelled. "We're done!"

Miyagi processed the boy's words a few times. Then, he let out a dark chuckle. "So... what we had... it was just a fling then...?"

Shinobu looked away. He looked down to his feet and rubbed his arm. "No... it wasn't... I was really in love with you..., but... I've moved on." Shinbou whispered. He paused for a moment, making sure he was okay. Then, before he could stop the words form escaping his lips, he looked up and confidently announced, "I've fallen for someone else."

Miyagi was taken aback, but stood firm. "With Takahashi Misaki?" he guessed.

Shinobu paused. Had he? Had he really fallen for Misaki? He knew he liked him. He knew that their destinies were intertwined now, but... did he love him?

"Yes." Shinobu whispered, answering not only Miyagi's question, but his own.

A sad smile appeared on Miyagi's face. "I figured."

"I'm sorry, Miyagi." Shinobu muttered. It wasn't like him to apologize, but he figured that the man deserved it. "Good bye." And then, with a slight bow, he twirled around and ran back home.

He didn't want to be near that man anymore. He didn't ever want to hear his name.

Now, he wasn't living for that man. He didn't know that man anymore, nor did he have any interest in him anymore.

He was now living for Misaki Takahashi. And no one else.

Now, just a little ways away, said brown haired man was crouching against the wall of the university, clutching onto his school bag for dear life.

It was the end of the day and currently the entrance of the university was blocked off by a particularly shiny red foreign car that belonged to a particularly tall author whom he did not want to see _ever_ again.

But Misaki didn't dare try to exit through the back entrance. It was too risky. The writer may have predicted his method of escape and walked around the school building to wait there.

Misaki was trapped.

He shook, eying one exit, then the other. Should he make a break for it and try and escape through the first or test his luck and run out the back exit. He didn't know! He knew he had to hurry, though. If he didn't hurry he'd be late for work and he couldn't risk being late. He had just got the job!

He decided he'd try to sneak out through the back exit. However, fate seemed to hate him today, because just as he was peering around the corner of the wall he saw the back of the sand-blonde author. He quickly hid behind the wall again. Then he slowly turned to sneak away.

_All I have to do is get a few feet away and then I can make a run for the front entrance..._ Misaki assured himself, taking one careful step at a time, making sure to make as little noise as possible. He even spread his legs farther part so that the noise from the jeans he was wearing rubbing together was quieter.

However, five steps away from the wall he heard a "_SNAP!"_ under his food and jumped, letting out a yelp in the process. He slapped his hands against his mouth and glared down to where his foot was standing on a now broken tree branch.

"Misaki?" a low, familiar voice questioned, coming around the corner of the wall.

Misaki risked one glance back and saw Akihiko standing there, wide eyed.

Misaki felt that he shouldn't move a muscle, but his reflexes objected. Instead of standing there frozen, he flipped around as fast as humanly possible and dashed for the exit.

"Wait!" Akihiko yelled. He had started running after him, but lost him in the crowd of university students at the entrance who were admiring his car – and, as of now, admiring him. "Misaki..."

…

Misaki now stood outside of the flower shop, sitting on the sidewalk and hugging his knees to his chest. He had did it. He had escaped... today. He just hoped that Akihiko had gotten the point that he wasn't going to be coming back to him any time soon.

But he'd be lying if he said seeing him didn't hurt. Because of his ex-boyfriend's sudden appearance Misaki was now holding back the need to break down and start bawling. But he had long since decided that he wouldn't shed another tear over his breakup with the perverted author. So he wouldn't let himself cry. He didn't like crying anyways.

Misaki took about ten minutes to calm himself, then another couple trying to fill his mind with things other than Akihiko, before he entered the flower shop.

"Ah, Takahashi-kun, welcome back! You're right on time!" Nowaki greeted, stiffly. "Go on back and put your things away."

Misaki thought over his senpai's sudden change in attitude from the other day before nodding and doing as he was told. He walked back and put his stuff in a locker that he was given and then slipped on a blue apron.

Work passed very slowly. Misaki and Nowaki didn't talk much apart from one or two polite requests and Misaki's asking Nowaki for help every now and then. The atmosphere was stuffy enough to scare away the customers and Misaki didn't understand why. Did he really look that depressed?

Nowaki knew why though. He was acting too out of character. But how was he supposed to act? This boy was Akihiko Usami's ex-lover and he hadn't even known!

_Why was he going out with Usami-san anyways?_ Nowaki wondered, sneaking a glance from the corner of his eye over at the boy. _I mean, from what I know of Usami-san's personality, he's mean, rude and oblivious. So why would someone as nice as Takahashi-kun go out with him?_

The glances over at Misaki didn't go unnoticed. The brunette tried to continue on with his work while ignoring his senpai's gaze. All he could do was _pray_ that Nowaki-senpai hadn't started to like him _that_ way like so many guys he met did.

"U-um, Nowaki-senpai...?" Misaki started to ask after another hour of being starred at.

"Ah! Yes, Takahashi-kun?" Nowaki turned around from lavender that he had been preparing for a bouquet.

"I-is everything okay?" the young adult asked.

"Yeah. Why do you ask?" Nowaki answered, turning away nervously. He didn't really want to admit that he knew about him and Usami-san's past relationship.

"It's just that you seem a bit out of character... And you've been starring at me..." Misaki trialed off, starting to get embarrassed. To hide this, he turned his attention to cleaning off the counter where he cut the stems of flowers.

"Oh, really? Ha ha, sorry, Takahashi-kun." Nowaki apologized, trying to make it sound casual. Even an idiot could tell something was troubling him.

"It's okay..."

Once again, the two fell into an uncomfortable silence again, which wasn't very appealing to Misaki, because with the silence and lack of customers it gave him the chance to think. And every time he started thinking his mind wandered back to Usami-san. That only made him more depressed and made him want to talk. But when he turned to talk to Nowaki he reminded himself that Nowaki-senpai was acting odd and probably wasn't up for a friendly chat.

So he sat through the rest of work in agony. He put on his best care free look whenever a customer came in, though the atmosphere of the store today didn't attract many of those.

Misaki had to hold back the urge to let out a relieved sigh when he looked up to the wall clock and saw that his shift was over. He turned around and started untying his apron before walked to the back room to get his things. When he came back Nowaki had started cleaning the floors up. _He must be heading home soon, too._ "I'm leaving now, Nowaki-senpai." Misaki announced, pulling on his jacket.

"Thank you for your hard work, Takahashi-kun!" Nowaki said in dismissal, flashing a grateful smile and then returning to sweeping the floor.

After ten minutes of heading home, Misaki had wished he was back in the stuffy atmosphere of the flower shop again. Because outside was _worse_. He was really alone now and his thoughts ran wild in his head, haunting him and hurting him. They pulled at his heartstrings and made him want to cry despite his promise to not cry over Usami-san anymore. The memories made him want to run back to the author, except for the one of the day they broke up, which honestly made him want to beat the man to death with his own perverted BL novels and teddy bear.

Everything was going at a slower pace. The sky seemed to darken with his mood and the cars seemed to all but vanish from the street as he headed home. The tree's branches seemed to practically wilt and the wind – which was blowing just strong enough to blow around Misaki's hair a little – sounded like it was crying. It was all so much like one of those sad scenes in one of those crappy romance movies that Misaki used to make fun of. It was very depressing.

He finally got home and started heading up the stairs. He pulled out his key and fiddled with the lock until it allowed him to enter the house.

As soon as he entered the house, closed the door and took his shoes off, Shinobu came flying around the corner grinning.

"Hey, Misaki-kun, I went to the store today and I actually found canned cherries! It's amazing! Now we can make tassies, right?" he cheered, his face brighter than Misaki had ever seen it. It seemed to brighten his day a little.

But not enough.

"Misaki-kun?" Shinobu muttered, his face growing serious. "Hey, are you okay?"

Tears welled up in Misaki's eyes as his hands flew up to his face and he finally broke down. His legs buckled and he fell onto his knees and leaned up against the wall, sobbing.

_So much for not crying..._

"Misaki-kun! Are you alright?" Shinobu was on the ground in a minute, inspecting his friend, but only after starting to unbutton Misaki's jacket did the thought come to Shinobu.

_This is probably because of his ex..._ Shinobu thought about this a bit and then, he sat down next to his roommate. He pulled Misaki's head away from the wall and laid it against his chest, wrapping his arms around the older male's shoulders.

And, after a few seconds, Shinobu felt Misaki's arms wrap around his back and Misaki buried his face in Shinobu's chest, trying to stifle the sobs.

Shinobu just buried his face in chocolate brown hair in return and rubbed the other's back soothingly. He had never been good at comforting people. Nor did he like trying to comfort people.

But for Misaki, he'd do anything.

**Can anyone else say 'cheesy'? Eh, it's okay, I like cheese~! I'm sure you've figured that out by now, though~ XD**

**Ahh~ another chapter... Sorry this is late~! Like I said already, I'm sort of grounded so I get less time to myself and my fanfiction. That and I'm in the middle of a crap load of other stuff. Also, to excuse my lateness, this chapter is relatively long. And it's in multiple POVs! It's the '**_**Chapter 10 special**_**'! ^^ I hope ya'll liked it! I guess this means no more Miyagi (at very least, for a while). Oh well! I'll still keep in touch with him~!**

**Please review~! I **_**LOVE**_** reviews~! I wish I could reply to all the anonymous reviews, but since I can't ****THANK YOU****! ^^ All you reviewers are AWESOME! With out ya'll I probably would have already given up with this fanfiction. Thanks~!**


	11. Chapter 11: A Sweet and Sour Treat

**Me: *Stands up from desk, suddenly* OH MI GOODNESS!**

**Misaki: What?**

**Me: I just realized something!**

**Hiroki: And what would that be?**

**Me: *looks at Hiroki and Misaki* Okay, so I was reading this **_**REEEEEAAALLY**_** cute USUK doujinshi a second ago, or at least I thought it was USUK, but when I looked at it again I realized it said UKUS. At first I was like, WTF is the difference? But then! I was watching the video – because it was a doujinshi on YouTube – and apparently **_**England**_** was the seme!**

**Hiroki: *blush* S-so? What has that got to do with anything?**

**Me: Don't you get it, Hiroki-san? Whoever's name is first in the title is the seme!**

**Hiroki: *frowns* You're **_**just now**_** realizing this? And you call yourself a fujoshi!**

**Me: Hey, I am a fujoshi! But that's not the point! Don't you get it! That means I made a HUGE mistake at the beginning of this fanfic!**

**Misaki: How so?**

**Me: I said it was **_**MisakixShinobu**_**! That means I was implying that if there was any smut in this fanfic (which there isn't, but there may be implications...) that Misaki would top!**

**Misaki: Really?**

**Me: Yeah! That means I messed up!**

**Misaki: Heeeeeey, but Shinobu and I are both ukes so what does it matter? I can be the seme this time, can't I?**

**Me: Hell no, Misaki~! You're too cute! Not to burst your bubble, but I'm afraid you're to be an uke forever.**

**Misaki: … Damn it...**

**Shinbou: *chuckle***

***correction: this is a **_**ShinobuxMisaki**_** fanfiction***

**Warnings for this chapter: Umm... yaoi...? Cussing (but you figured that out already XP). That's about it.**

**Disclaimer~: Yeah, yeah, yeah, I don't own Junjou Romantica or anything like that. It's so sad~!**

Chapter 11: A Sweet and Sour Treat

Misaki woke up the next day. His eyes were sore and blurry, but he didn't care about that. What he _really_ cared about was the younger dirty-blonde male sitting across the room, glaring at him.

Misaki instantly sat all the way up, fixing his posture and gazed back at the boy.

"You wanna tell me what the hell that was about yesterday?" Shinbou demanded coolly.

"Huh?" Misaki thought for a minute. Then the memories of yesterday hit him again like a bag of bricks. "O-oh... sorry about that, Shinobu-san..." Misaki muttered, looking away. _So it wasn't all just a bad dream, eh? So that all actually happened... Usagi-san came to my school yesterday... He should have just stayed home! I didn't want to see him! Man, and now the guys at school are pr-_ Misaki interrupted himself to glance at the clock. Then, with the sudden realization that it was _Tuesday_, Misaki scrambled out of bed. "Ah, I'm late!" Misaki bound to the closet, grabbing some clothes.

"Don't bother going to school today." Shinobu said, leaning back in his chair that was currently setting in front of an old desk, to look back at Misaki.

"I'm not like _you_, Shinobu-san; I take school seriously! I want to get a good job, and to get a good job I'll need to go to school!" Misaki explained, pulling his shirt off and grabbing the one he had just set out, pulling it over his head.

Shinobu looked away as Misaki changed, a light blush gracing his face. "I _do_ take school seriously! I _seriously_ don't like it."

"Same here, but ya gotta do what ya gotta do." Misaki muttered, buttoning up the new pair of pants he had changed into. "By the way, shouldn't you be in school, too?"

Shinobu jumped. _Damn, I've been caught._ Shinobu slowly turned around, halfway 'round remembering that Misaki had been changing, but let out a sigh of relief when he saw that the brunette had already finished. "Whaaat, and leave a weeping man alone in the house? I don't think so!" Shinobu chuckled, trying to figure out what excuse to lay down next.

He didn't have to, though, because Misaki interrupted first, blushing and turning to grab his school bag. "Well, I'm not crying anymore so you can go to school!"

Shinobu frowned. "Nah, I'm already three hours late. What's the point of going now? I'll just tell them I was sick..."

In a movement so quick that Shinobu hardly processed it, Misaki had turned around – school bag and jacket in hand – grabbed Shinobu by the arm and started heading towards Shinobu's room. "You're going to school, Shinobu-san, even if I have to _drag you_!" Misaki proclaimed.

_Is that a fact...?_ Shinobu wondered, grin appearing on his face. He pulled his roommate back with the arm that was being held, pulled said arm out of Misaki's grasp and moved it behind the shocked brunette, locking him in him in his embrace.

Misaki was stunned by the action. He starred at Shinobu for a minute.

"Well? Weren't you going to drag me to school?" Shinobu asked.

Misaki frowned. He squirmed this way and that, trying to get out of the smug teen's grasp, but only managed to look like a fish caught in a net. A fairly amusing sight for Shinobu to witness. "C'mon, Shinobu-san~! We gotta go! I'm going to be even _more_ late!"

"And?" Shinobu asked. "Be honest and tell me how many times you've been late to school. I doubt you've _ever _been late or skipped!"

Well, unfortunately, Misaki had. There had been several times he had been... ehm, 'delayed' by Usagi-san, but he had only been about ten minutes later to the school than usual. He had never been _this _late! He was three hours late! No doubt he'd be in serious trouble already. If he didn't hurry then he'd be late for literature class and he currently had no death wish and so wanted to be on time.

And so, in response to Shinobu's statement, Misaki just squirmed more.

Finally, after about eight minutes of flopping and pushing and wiggling, Misaki ran out of steam and let his head rest on Shinobu's shoulder with a sigh in between pants. "I gotta go~" Misaki whined.

"Just take the day off. Skip once." Shinobu suggested, starting to tense after feeling the older boy's head on him, and worse yet, his breath on his neck.

"I can't~! Nii-chan would be disappointed!" Misaki puffed.

"Does he really care that much about your education?"

"Well, sure he does! He's my brother! I can't let him down! Especially when he's paying for my tuition and everything." Misaki muttered, the last sentence coming out as an exasperated whine.

Shinobu frowned. _So that's why school's so important to him..._ (a/n "Haha, Shinobu, you don't know that half of it... yet...) He sighed and pulled his arms away from Misaki. "Alright. I'll walk you there."

Misaki's head snapped up. "Really?" His eyes beamed, but dimmed as he came to a realization. "But you have to get to school, too, Shinobu-san!"

"I'll walk you there then head to my school. No big deal. Your school isn't really out of my way when heading to school." Shinobu stated. Actually, it was a little ways away, but it's not like he cared. He'd much rather be walking around than be in school anyways.

Misaki weighed his options for a minute or two, before smiling. "Thank you! I'd like that!"

Shinobu blushed, but immediately turned and went to his room to get his school bag. _Why does he have to be so cute?_

…

Unfortunately for Misaki, he got to school a little to late. When he got to Mitsuhashi, his literature class had already started and he had to rush to get there. He got a long lecture from Kamijo the Devil. He earned himself three pieces of chalk thrown at him, two extra sheets of homework and detention.

The day passed by slowly after that. He went to each of his classes, as usual, before heading to detention. On his way to detention his phone buzzed, startling him because he had forgot he still had his phone on.

**From: Shinobu**

**Subject: Hey!**

**Text: Hey, where are you?**

**Are you even planning**

**on coming BACK HOME?**

Misaki frowned down at his phone. Of course he was coming back! He _lived_ there! He quickly typed out, 'I'm going to, but, no thanks to you, I got detention. See you in about an hour.' After that he turned his phone off and went to detention.

…

Shinobu grumbled and tossed his phone onto the couch. _I guess letting him sleep in wasn't such a good idea... but I couldn't help it! Who would be cruel enough to wake up a guy who just got done crying his frickin' eyes out. And he looked so cute asleep, too! So it wasn't my fault!_ Shinbou decided.

Shinobu sighed and got up. _Well, if he's going to be in detention I'll go pick him up. What else have I got to do?_ True enough. Without Misaki around the whole house was too quiet and boring.

He got to the school within about a half an hour. Not knowing what else to do, he sat down on the side walked, leaning back against the wall, and closed his eyes. He didn't nap or anything, but instead he just closed his eyes and relaxed.

That is, until someone had the nerve to disturb him.

A finger tapped his shoulder several times and he glared up to see a man – probably in his middle ages – starring down at him. He had silver blonde hair and a worried look plastered onto his otherwise dazzling features.

Shinobu's expression immediately softened. "Yeah?"

"Do you know a boy by the name of Misaki Takahashi?" he asked quickly.

Suddenly, a small sense of worry sunk into the pit of Shinobu's stomach. _I dunno if I like where this is headed..._ "Yeah, I've heard of him." he answered with a smirk.

"Do you go to school with him?" the man asked.

"Nope."

"Oh... alright..." Violet eyes saddened, but shone with fading determination, as the man turned around and headed in the opposite direction.

"Hey, stranger!" Shinobu called after him. The man turned around a little, but his face was hidden. "What's your name?"

The man paused for a minute or two, then chuckled. "It's Usagi-san." Then, he walked away.

Shinobu frowned. _His name... is Mr. Rabbit...? Talk about a hard name to grow up with..._ Shinobu thought.

After a while of him just sitting around and twiddling his thumbs, Misaki's head popped around the corner, looking exasperated and utterly pissed.

"Hey, Misaki!" Shinobu called. The brunette jumped at his name, but then turned around, realizing it was Shinobu.

"Shinobu-san? What are you doing here?" Misaki asked, walking over to him. All signs of sleepiness or anger had vanished from the mans face by that time, leaving only a look of happiness.

"I thought I'd pick you up." Shinobu said, standing up just as the other was reaching him. "C'mon, lets go home."

Misaki nodded and lead the way. Shinobu looked over his shoulder to where the old man had been standing before. He was gone now... Shinobu easily forgot the man after Misaki had started ranting about how much he hated detention and how angry he was at Shinobu for making him late. In fact, Shinobu didn't even remember he had met someone who asked about Misaki til they were already home and eating the dinner Misaki made.

"Ah, hey, someone asked for you while I was up at your school today..." Shinobu started, cautiously. He didn't know the man who he had talked to at Mitsuhashi, but he knew there was something about him the _didn't like_.

"Oh, really? Who was it?" Misaki asked after swallowing the glob of rice in his mouth. "Or didn't you get a name?"

"No, he told me his name, but I'm not sure if he was serious or not... he said his name was 'Usagi-san'..." Shinobu answered.

Misaki instantly froze. His eyes darkened and he almost dropped his chopsticks. He started to stare off into nothing, appearing to be lost in memories for a moment or two, but then he blinked a few times, fixed his chopsticks and starred down at his plate. "O-oh, really? Haha, I don't remember anyone by that name."

"You're a bad liar." Shinobu noted, cutting apart a piece of salmon with his chopsticks.

"Wh-what are you talking about?" Misaki asked. He still couldn't look Shinobu in the face so he just starred at his white rice like it was the most fascinating thing in the world.

"You're lying. Who is Usagi-san?" Shinobu said. Misaki could _swear_ he heard jealousy in his voice, but that wouldn't make sense, would it?

"H-he's just an old roommate." Misaki answered truthfully.

"I thought you said you had lived with your girlfriend before." Shinobu interrogated, not missing a beat.

"I had."

"But then when did you live with him?"

"A while back."

"So are you saying he's a childhood friend?"

"Y-yes?"

"But then when did you live with him?"

"U-um, a little before I met my girlfriend..."

"But you told me you had lived with your brother before moving in with your girlfriend."

_Shit..._ Misaki was cornered. "I... uh... I had moved in with him before I moved in with her... and when I told you I guess I...- I don't wanna talk about it!" Misaki suddenly stood up from the table and twirled around, heading straight for his bedroom. However, when he went to slam his door shut, he noticed the lack of noise and turned to see Shinobu standing in his doorway, holding the door open.

Misaki jumped a little and pulled his hand off the door knob and the moment he did Shinobu walked through the wooden doorway. In that same instant, Misaki was in Shinobu's arms.

"Wh... what are you doing...?" Misaki asked quietly.

"Have you forgotten what I told you that day in Risako's guest room already, Misaki-kun?" Shinobu whispered, breath hitting Misaki's ear and making the brunette blush.

"What a-are you t-t-talking about, Shinobu-san?"

"'It's fate'." Shinobu quoted himself.

Now Misaki remembered. He had mentioned them being meant for each other since they ran into each other heartbroken. Was he still trying to prove that?

"I believe we belong together, Misaki-kun." Shinobu's soft voice snapped Misaki out of his thoughts. "I don't care what happened between you and that man. I don't care when you lived with him, if you lived with him or if he was more than just a roommate. I don't care about any of that. I don't care because...," Shinobu paused, "... I think I love you..."

Misaki's heart skipped a beat. _No, no, no, no, no, no, no! This can't be right! He... loves me...?_ Misaki tried to push away, shaking his head, but Shinobu held him close.

"I don't care if you don't love me now, Misaki-kun. I know you will. But for now, I'll just have to show you how much _I_ love _you_, okay?"

Misaki starred at Shinobu. Does that mean he won't try anything? He won't try to attack Misaki or force him to do anything he didn't want to do? He wouldn't nag Misaki to tell him he loved Shinobu when he himself either didn't or didn't know? Did guys that nice and patient even _exist_?

"So, that being said, please stop crying. I don't like seeing you cry." Shinobu reached a hand up from Misaki's waist to wipe away a few tears. Misaki hadn't even realized he had been crying, but he now rubbed his wrists against his face in an attempt to get rid of the water that was flowing out of his eyes too freely. Shinobu just gave a small chuckle and pulled him close, laying Misaki's head against his chest and burying his nose in chocolate brown hair.

They stayed like that for a few minutes before Misaki pulled away a little. Shinobu's heart sank slightly, realizing their little embrace was being drawn to an end. But Misaki stopped pulling away and looked up the few centimeters to see Shinobu's face properly and tried to smile. "Thank you, Shinobu-san." he whispered.

Shinobu's heart skipped and he just starred at the boy. He was too cute! Shinobu slowly leaned in, tightening his grip on Misaki's waist as he leaned in. He tried to ignore Misaki's leaning away slightly, but after he realized Misaki really didn't want anything like that right then, he pulled started to retract – letting go of his grip on Misaki and leaning back into a standing position.

But as he was standing up again, he felt shaking hands grab the collar of his shirt, letting out a small, "Wait." that Shinobu just barely heard. Misaki was blushing furiously and he was gazing at Shinobu shyly. And so, Shinobu closed the distance between them and kissed him lightly.

Misaki still wasn't used to such light and precious kisses. Kisses that had no sexual undertone. Kisses where their lips moved, but no tongues or hands were followed. It was just amazing. Just... sweet. That's all Shinobu seemed to be. Sure he had his moments, and he could be cranky or stubborn, but under it all, he was sweet.

Like a sweet and sour treat.

Misaki found himself pulling Shinobu closer, but Shinobu made no move to deepen the kiss or touch any part of Misaki besides his waist. And Misaki was most defiantly _not_ complaining! He liked this sweet kiss.

When the kiss was finally broken, Misaki looked away, blushing.

Shinobu smiled. "Thanks for that." he muttered. "But now I won't ever give up."

Misaki blinked. "Won't give up?" he repeated.

"Yup. I won't give up on you now. I'm gonna wait for you to fall in love with me. Because now I _know _I have a chance." Shinobu chuckled.

Misaki's blush deepened. "Sh-shut up! It was just a kiss! Don't get cocky!"

Shinobu shrugged. "A kiss is worth a thousand words." Shinobu replied.

"Isn't it 'A photo is worth a thousand words'? Not a kiss." Misaki corrected.

"Eh, works in either cases." Shinobu chuckled again, kissing Misaki's forehead.

"I've gotta get started on my homework now. I suggest you do the same." Misaki said, glaring at him. Well, more so past him.

"Yeah, okay." Shinobu unwrapped his arms and headed to the doorway. "I'll talk to ya later then, Misaki-kun." And with that he left the room, shutting the door behind him.

Misaki just plopped down on his bed and tried to slow his racing heart. _What the hell... have I fallen in love again already?_ I couldn't be... for all he knew he could still be in love with Usagi-san. It's not possible to love two people at the same time... but... Usagi-san was gone...

Misaki frowned. _Okay, if Usagi-san walked up to me tomorrow and begged on hands and knees for forgiveness_ – Misaki chuckled – _would I forgive him and go back... or would I stay with Shinobu?_ Misaki pondered over this in his head. _Would I go with Usagi-san if he apologized...? _

_ No._

The answer ringed through his head.

_Really...? I wouldn't go back?_

_ … No. I wouldn't._

_ But WHY? If I knew Usagi-san loved me would I go back?_

_ … I wouldn't, would I? I don't understand..._

Misaki held this conversation of sorts in his head for a while before pondering over why he didn't want to go back to Usagi-san.

Just as he was thinking so hard about why he didn't want to go back, Shinobu's words echoed in his head;

_"I think I love you."_

Just the memory of those five sweet words made Misaki's heart skip a beat or two.

_It can't be... I can't be falling for Shinobu... can I...?_

Misaki just shoved his face in his pillow and groaned. _I don't wanna think about it anymore~!_

… **Why am I so displeased with this chapter...? I don't understand~! I feel as though this was a half-assed chapter... But I also love it! AH, I FEEL SO CONFLICTED! Ah well, I guess ya'll can tell me if I did well or not.**

**Sorry it took a while to update. I've been working like crazy on my English assignments (which are WAY too hard!).**

**I hope ya'll liked the fluff and stuff (haha, unintentional rhyme. See what happens when I study poems in English class?). I enjoyed writing all the fluff. It was so FLUFFEH! Like a poodle~! XDD I love fluff...**

**Anyways, review please~! I love all the reviews! Even the ones that point out all the idiotic typos I made! I love those reviews too. XD So just leave a review for meh and I'll love you foreva!**

**Okay, til next time~!**


	12. Chapter 12: Plans

**Me: *cowers under a table* *wimpers* Where's my friggin' editing team when I need 'em?**

**Usagi-san: I heeeeeaaaarrr you... Come out, Kyoto... I can smell your vile thoughts from a mile away. Just come out and I promise to not hurt you... much...**

**Me: Eek! *hides under blanket too* Just go away~!**

**Usagi-san: Not until you stop putting **_**my**_** Misaki in your stupid book!**

**Me: It's no worse than what you do when you write your pervy BL novels~!**

**Usagi-san: BUT THOSE DON'T INCLUDE HIM GOING OUT WITH ANYONE ELSE!**

**Me: … True... **

**Hiroki: *walks in* Akihiko? What are you doing with that knife?**

**Usagi-san: Hunting cats...**

**Me: *gulp* A-at least my editing team's here to save my hide... (yup, I've established that Hiroki and Misaki are my editing team XDD)**

**Misaki: Usagi-san, you'd better stop disturbing Kyoto-san! She has a lot of work to do!**

**Hiroki: Yeah, so get OUT! *pushes him to the door***

**Usagi-san: W-wait! I need my Misaki!**

**Misaki: *sigh* I'd better go with him...**

**Me: Oh no you don't! *grabs Misaki* **_**We've**_** got a fan fiction to write~!**

**Hiroki: *shuts the door behind Usagi-san* C'mon, let's get started before we get disturbed again.**

**Me: Woo-hoo~! Onward we march to zeh land of fluff~!**

**Misaki: … You're hyper.**

**Me: Yup! Comes with sleep deprivation! Just like how right now I see a unicorn eating my screen! Cute... C'mon let's start, guys~!**

**Warnings...: Shounen-ai fluff (and light fluff in this chapter, at that). That's it...**

**Disclaimer~!**

Chapter 12: Plans

Misaki woke up fairly quickly the next day. He actually beat his alarm clock. He got up, took a shower, then started cooking some breakfast. Only after starting to cook the eggs did he remember he had to cook for two. So he prepared more, then went to wake Shinobu up.

_Knock, knock._ "Heeeey, time to get up, Shinobu-san."

… No response...

_Knock, knock, knock. _"Hey, get up! We got school today and I cooked you some breakfast!"

… Silence.

Misaki finally got frustrated and opened the door, only to freeze in his tracks.

… _Oh... my... goodness..._ A blush covered the brunettes face at the sight before him. _… Is... is it even possible for someone to look so... so..._ Misaki took a few more steps into Shinobu's room, walking towards his bed, eyes locked on the boy laying there. _He's just so... CUTE!_

Shinobu was sprawled on top of his covers, one arm lied to his left, the other hanging limply over the fifth volume of The*Kan, which Misaki had lent to him after Shinobu had insisted he wanted to read more (for a reason that was unknown to Misaki since Shinobu still insisted it wasn't that interesting). His eyebrows weren't knitted like normal, but were relaxed and his lips were slightly parted so he could breathe during his deep sleep.

Misaki stood there for a few moments, starring at the sleeping beauty in front of him, before shaking his head. _I have to wake him up. It's time for school!_ Misaki extended an arm, fingers hovering lightly over the other's dangling arm. He shook it lightly, whispering, "Hey, wake up~"

Shinobu merely mumbled a little and shifted his weight a little.

And so, Misaki reached up farther, his hand landing on the arm that held his copy of The*Kan, and shook his roommate enough to jostle his whole body slightly. "Shinobu-san, you need to get up! It's time for school."

Shinobu rolled closer to the voice, reaching up. "Hmm... Misaki..." he mumbled. Misaki couldn't tell if Shinobu was dreaming or half-asleep.

The arms that had been reaching for Misaki had landed on Misaki's waist. After landing there, Shinobu pulled him closer, earning a small yelp from Misaki. Shinobu pulled Misaki and situated them in a way where Shinobu's head lied right on Misaki's stomach. It made Shinobu look like a little kid.

Misaki marveled at him for a moment, before sitting up, and pulling Shinobu up too. "Time to get up!" he almost yelled, shaking Shinobu's shoulder. Shinobu groaned in response.

"Whaaaaaaat~?" Shinobu mumbled, a frown appearing on his face. His eyes were still closed.

"I said, it's time to get up!" Misaki repeated.

Shinobu frowned deeper. He let out a little _huff_ and buried his face in Misaki's belly. "Don't wanna." he muttered around Misaki's shirt.

"Too bad. We got school!"

Shinobu grumbled. "Can't we skip~?"

"No!"

Shinobu groaned again. "I don't waaaaaannnnnaaaa~!"

Now it was Misaki's turn to groan. "You're such a baby, Shinobu-san!" Misaki awaited a reply, only to realize that Shinobu was starting to fall asleep again. So, he placed both of his hands on the younger boy's back and shook him violently. "Get up!"

"Ugh, five more minutes, mommy!" Shinobu whined, imitating a child's voice.

"Can't! The food'll be cold by then!"

Shinobu paused, then looked up. "Food?"

"Yeah. Breakfast."

"Oh, yeah." Shinobu mumbled, sitting up. He still wasn't used to food being ready when he woke up. It's not like Misaki did it every day or anything, so he didn't have a reason to get used to it, but when it did happen it took him by surprise, since for the longest time no one else cooked.

So he got up and headed to the closet. "Okay, I'll be there in a minute."

Misaki smiled at this. "Good! Don't forget to wash your face before you come eat!"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." Shinobu muttered.

Misaki got up from the bed and walked to the living room. He sat down and started to eat, taking his time, not wanting to finish before Shinobu sat down.

It only took a few minutes for Shinobu to finish getting dressed. After leaving his room he made a b-line for the bathroom, using the facilities and then washing his hands and face. Then, he joined Misaki at the table.

Breakfast passed by without much conversation. It wasn't an uncomfortable silence, though. It's just they didn't feel like talking while trying to eat.

And so, they finished the food and went to get ready for school. Misaki gathered up his things – bag, homework, pencils, books, coat, etc. – and then left the room to wait for Shinobu. Shinobu did the same, leaving his room only moments after Misaki.

"Ready to go?" Misaki asked.

"Yup." Shinobu answered, none too enthusiastically.

Misaki smiled and lead the way out the door. Shinobu closed and locked it. He then fell back in pace with the brunette.

It didn't take them long to get to the part of the road where they had to slit up. With a simple wave and a 'see ya later!' they were off in the directions toward their own schools, knowing the day would pass quickly.

…

As expected class passed exceptionally quickly for Misaki. Few interesting things happened, and he had a relatively small amount of homework to do. He headed home instantly, having the day off from work. When he left the school he didn't even see Usagi-san which made his day a great deal more pleasant.

For the first time _ever_ Misaki beat Shinobu home. He immediately started cooking dinner. It didn't take long to make the whole meal, but it did take a while longer for Shinobu to get home. Misaki had the pleasure of surprising his roommate as he walked into their apartment. Shinobu was taken by surprise.

When they finally sat down to eat the conversation dulled and all that could be heard was the clanking of bowls and chopsticks, just like at breakfast.

However, unlike breakfast, halfway though Shinobu looked up from his meal and asked, "What are you doing Saturday?"

Misaki blinked and swallowed the food in his mouth. "I have work in the morning, but other than that, nothing. Why?" Misaki asked in return, looking away from Shinobu and stuffing a bit of rice in his mouth.

"I wanted to go on a date."

Misaki all but spat the rice back out. He chocked on the rice a little and instantly grabbing his tea to force it down. When he finally cleared his mouth and throat his head snapped up to Shinobu's unreadable face. "Wh-what?"

"I want to go on a date."

"With whom?" Misaki asked dumbly.

"You."

"WHAT?"

"I want to go on a date with you." Shinobu said for the third time. "I wanted to go somewhere this weekend and figured you'd want to come too."

Misaki paused. He didn't know if he really wanted to, but... he could give Shinobu a chance couldn't he? _I mean, if a relationship starts out with a date – even if it is with another boy – it's gotta be at least a little normal, right?_ Misaki wondered. _Maybe it's not such a bad idea..._ Misaki frowned slightly, then looked away. "Where exactly did you have planned?"

Shinobu smiled, victorious. He knew this meant he had _more_ of a chance. "That's a surprise!" he said. Misaki was about to complain, but Shinobu leaned over the small table and kissed his cheek. "You'll have to come with me to find out." he chuckled.

Misaki frowned. It's not like he didn't like surprises, but when it included a boy – especially one that liked him – it always made him a little wary. "Hmph, fine." Misaki muttered, finishing his meal and taking it to the kitchen.

Shinobu's eyes brightened and he followed Misaki to the kitchen with his dishes, sticking them in the sink and rinsing them a little. "Great! Noon then!" And after that, Shinobu fleed to his bedroom.

"H-hey!" Misaki called after him.

"Oh!" Shinobu turned around and looked back at Misaki who was now standing in the kitchen doorway. Before Misaki could complain, Shinobu said, "I finished volume five of The*Kan! Can I borrow volume six?"

Misaki instantly smiled. "Sure!" He walked to his room and grabbed the book requested. Then, he walked back to Shinobu who was standing by his door now and handed him the book. In return, Shinobu handed volume five back. "Thanks!"

Shinobu nodded once, then grinned. He turned on his heel and headed back into his bedroom.

Misaki stood there for a minute, completely happy that Shinobu had taken a liking to The*Kan. The happiness only lasted a few minutes before he realized he now had a date on Saturday. With a sigh, he turned around and walked back into his room. _Greeaaat, just what I needed..._

**READ THIS THIS TIME!**

**LOL, total filler chapter. XDD Who knew a filler chapter could take so long to write~?**

**Anyways, the part of this I wanted ya'll ta read this is because this fan fiction is going to be quiet a bit shorter than I expected. Which means it'll probably end within the next two or three chapters (I may add an epilogue... dunno yet). BUT! I've been considering for a while now making a new fan fanfiction after this one. It'll be a collection of short stories (I doubt it'll contain smut) for the pairing of ShinobuxMisaki. I'll probably make it no matter what, but I'd greatly appreciate it if the people who would like me to make it would review this and tell me if they want it.**

**Other than that, thanks for reading this chapter and please review~! Thanks!**


	13. Chapter 13: The Date!

**Me: …**

**Hiroki: … You're unusually quite today. Is something wrong?**

**Me: I was just re-reading all the reviews I got for the last chapter...**

**Misaki: And...?**

**Me: I realized... that some of the people who read the bottom of the page where it told about how this part of the story was endings soon want... **_**smut**_** in the next story.**

**Hiroki: Eh?**

**Misaki: What? But you're not gonna put it in the next story, right? After all, you're a little to young to write that kind of thing.**

**Me: Misaki... I'm a little to young to **_**read**_** that kind of thing, but I do it daily.**

**Hiroki: Wait, does this mean you **_**are**_** going to write smut in the next story?**

**Me: Probably...**

**Misaki: WHAT?**

**Me: Well if people keep asking for it then who am**__**I to get in the way of what they want? *grins***

**Misaki: I-I can't even believe this! **

**Me: Yeah, yeah, yeah. I'm gonna go run it by Shinobu. Talk to ya guys later~! *leaves***

**Misaki: … *runs over to Hiroki's desk* Kamijo-sensei, do something! Talk some sense into her, please!**

**Hiroki: … I don't really have a problem with it and it's not like she'd listen to me. Right now she'd probably only listen to Shinobu or Nowaki, if Nowaki for some reason had a problem with it. Besides, do you really have a problem with it?**

**Misaki: Well... not really, but th-that kind of thing is still embarrassing! You can't tell me that you don't dislike that kind of writing!**

**Hiroki: I don't particularly like it, but even if I hated it, there's no way I'd tell her that! If I did then chances are likely she'll write a NowakixMisaki one-shot and I refuse to be responsible for that! Now get to work, Takahashi-san!**

**Misaki: *sigh* Yes, sensei...**

**INFO. ON THE NEXT BOOK!**

**Okay, ****here's the deal****. I've already decided that I'm going to write another story. It is going to be a continuation of this story. I haven't decided if I will add smut to the next story or if I'll just make a one-shot, but if people keep asking I'll **_**will **_**make the next story with smut! So if you want smut in the next story then please say so and if you don't please let me know too, that way I get an idea of what everyone wants. ^^ Thanks!**

**Warnings: Possible cussing and lots o' yaoi fluff.**

**Disclaimer~! I don't own Junjou Romantica.**

**Anyways, on to the story~!**

Chapter 13: The Date

Misaki woke up early Saturday morning. He got out of bed lazily and dragged himself into the living room where Shinobu sat, quietly munching on a bowl of cereal. When Misaki came out of his bedroom, the dirty-blonde haired boy, turned around, and in the same swift movement, sat his bowl on the ground and dashed over to Misaki.

"Ready to go?" he asked, grinning.

Misaki blinked, sleep still clouding most of his mind. "Go where...?"

Shinobu's smile dimmed a little, but remained there. "To work! I'm gonna walk you there then we're going on our date."

"Eh?" Misaki frowned for a minute, having a battle with his brain in an effort to remember what his roommate was talking about. The memory suddenly hit him and he checked the clock on his phone. He had to be at work in a matter of minutes! He instantly twirled around and went back into his room, slamming the door.

Shinobu was about to go after him when he heard, "I'll be out in a minute! Let me get ready!"

Shinobu sighed in relief, glad that Misaki hadn't suddenly freaked out.

Misaki came back out a few seconds later, changed out of his pajamas and now in a plain green t-shirt and a pair of blue jeans. "Wait, why are you taking me to work? I can walk myself, ya know?"

Shinobu shrugged. "I felt like it. I figured I'd drop you off then look for a good place for us to go to later." he explained, grabbing his coat and Misaki's, handing the other coat over to it's owner.

"Oh, okay." Misaki took his coat and slipped it on. In that same second they were out the door, heading to the flower shop. They walked striaght there, chatting about this and that, mostly about the weather and the possibility of checking out a candy shop they passed.

Finally, after a while, they reached the flower shop. Misaki's smile fell a little as he realized he had to leave Shinobu and go work.

"Okay, I'll see you in a few hours." Shinobu said. He reached over and quickly kissed Misaki on the cheek, before heading farther down the street.

Misaki stood there, frozen for a second, then walked straight into work, suddenly feeling quite eager to get his work done.

…

Misaki finished clipping off a few roses and handing them to a costumer who had been waiting for a few moments. He stole a peek at the clock and realized Shinobu would be arriving soon. He smiled, feeling a bit excited and turned around to straighten a display.

The bell above the store's door jingled loudly, alerting Misaki and Nowaki that there was a new costumer coming in.

"Welcome. Is there something you're looking for?" Nowaki asked. Misaki finished straightening the display and turned around to see Shinobu at the front desk.

"I'm here for Misaki." Shinobu said, flatly.

"Oh, okay! Takahashi-kun! Someone's here to pick you up." Nowaki announced, looking behind Shinobu to Misaki who was now standing just a little ways away.

"Okay. I'll be leaving now then, Nowaki-senpai."

"Alright, then. Thank you for your work today!" the tall man chirped, a familiar, kind smile spreading across his face.

Misaki nodded and looked at Shinobu, already starting to take his apron off. "I'll be back in a second." he chirped, heading to the back. He quickly shed his apron and slipped his coat back on. He hung the apron up in his locker and left the room again. When he came back Shinobu was holding one newly-purchased rose. It was a kind of mixture of dark pink and orange. Misaki hadn't memorized all the flower names, so he didn't know what it was called, but it looked pretty. As he walked up near him Shinobu moved and placed the rose neatly into Misaki's front coat pocket. It looked nice there and Misaki smiled. "Thanks!"

Shinobu smiled back. _This is off to a good start_. "Ready to go?"

Misaki nodded and lead the way out the door, turning to wave to Nowaki. Shinobu came up behind him as they headed down the street and grabbed Misaki's hand. Misaki turned around to question him, but Shinobu just grinned and lead Misaki down the street.

Misaki was bit happy to be going on a date, and better yet, a _regular_ date! No odd brothers, no bears, no marimo (a/n hahaha, I'm such a Junjou geek for remembering that. XD), no five star restaurants and no traveling. Just a normal date!

"So, where are we going?" Misaki asked, looking around. It looked like they were heading deeper into town.

"To eat." Shinobu answered, sticking his free hand in his pocket. The air was rather chilly.

"Okay." Misaki murmured. It was all he could really think to say. It was a pretty straight-forward answer, that's for sure!

They walked down the street a while longer, and before long, Shinobu turned to enter little family restaurant, pulling Misaki along, too. Misaki instantly recognized it as the restaurant they went to eat at the night they had met. He could never remember the name, but it was a really good restaurant and they had spent hours there talking the last time they visited it.

Shinobu walked in and guided Misaki to a booth. Misaki instantly started looking at the menu. This time visiting this restaurant was much different than before. The atmosphere was completely different. It was a bit tense. It really made it hard for Misaki to say or do anything.

After what seemed like forever, the waitress stopped in front of their booth.

"Hello! My name's Hana! What would you like to drink this morning?" the lady asked, smiling sweetly at the two boys.

Shinobu frowned at the lady. She seemed to be flirting, like so many waitresses around did, but he ignored it. "Coffee." Shinobu muttered, not really thinking about it.

"Okay, and you, sir?" Hana asked, looking over to Misaki.

Misaki snapped out of whatever thought he had lost himself in and looked up to the lady. Then he looked back to his menu. "Oh, water, please."

"Alrighty! Now, what would you two like to eat?"

They both took one last look at their menus before rattling off whatever they saw first, not really caring about the food. Hana nodded, jotted it down in her little note pad and left, glancing at the boys behind her one more time before rushing back to had their order in to the chief.

Misaki smiled and looked back to Shinobu. All possible conversation options flew out of his head and he just blurted out, "Well, she seems nice."

Shinobu nodded. "Yeah. A bit flirty though." he grunted.

Misaki nodded now, twiddling his thumbs under the table. He _really _didn't know what to say. He was stuck as far as conversational topics came.

"S-so, how's school?" Misaki asked, feeling more like a father than a date.

"Good. I'd rather not be going at all though. It's boring."

"Well, it's school. You're have to go if you want to get a good job." Misaki mumbled, frowning.

"Yeah, I know. But that doesn't keep me from hating it."

"No one said you couldn't hate it. I hate school, too." Misaki chuckled.

"But you have a reason to be compelled go to." Shinobu pointed out, sitting back in the chair.

"True, but among the obvious reasons for going to school I also want to get a decent job. So I've got more than one thing making me want to go. You should at least be able to relate as far as wanting to get a good job goes."

Shinobu shrugged. "I guess."

Misaki frowned. This wasn't exactly the best conversation. Wait, wasn't he the one who started it? Crap. "Um... where are we going after we eat?" Misaki asked.

"It's still a surprise." Shinobu answered, grinning slightly.

Before Misaki could pry any farther, Hana came back with their food, handing them their plates, then setting the glasses down. Misaki immediately started eating, seeings how he was starving from skipping breakfast. Shinobu ate at a slower pace, but since he got a dish that contained less they both finished around the same time. Shinobu rose to his feet, placing the payment for the food and a small tip on the table on top of the bill that Hana had left with their food, and left with Misaki trailing a few steps behind.

"So, now where are we going?" Misaki asked.

Shinobu looked back at him. He looked down for a moment and grabbed Misaki's hand, pulling the older brunette to his side so that he wasn't lagging behind. "You'll see."

They walked for quite a while, both staying silent. Misaki was walking very stiffly, not sure what to expect and anticipation nearly killing him.

After a while Shinobu stopped and turned to cross the street. Misaki looked across the street and saw a _huge_ building. It was amazing! It was practically all windows and it looked like a shopping mall.

Shinobu tugged on Misaki's hand, urging Misaki to stop gawking at the building and cross the street with him. To Misaki's slight surprise, Shinobu lead him straight into the window building.

Inside Misaki looked around and realized quickly that the whole building was a book store! Every story was just another story of book shelves. It was like a giant library, only you could tell it was a shop by the cash registers.

Shinobu pulled Misaki, heading straight for the stairs.

Down the stairs Misaki's heart instantly jumped.

_This. Is. Heaven!_

Misaki stared at the room, standing in one spot as he gazed at bookshelf upon bookshelf of nothing but manga. It was literally a whole floor dedicated to manga! It was an amazing sight to behold.

Shinobu laughed at Misaki's reaction, and Misaki blushed.

"Why haven't I heard of this before?" Misaki asked suddenly.

"Dunno. I heard about it from my dad and found out there was a manga floor." He shrugged. "Now go ahead and look around! This place gets a bunch of new titles every day! They may even have new issues of that one manga you like so much."

Misaki smiled. Not because of the possibility of purchasing a new issue of The*Kan – no, he knew when that would come to stores and that wasn't for another couple of weeks – but instead because Shinobu remembered something like his liking of manga, even though he'd only even mentioned The*Kan to him.

Misaki started walking through the isles, heading straight for the Shoujo section. He started there, scanning around a bit, then worked his way to the Shoujo-jumps. It didn't take him long to clear that section as well, scanning through the titles and looking through a few of them. Shinobu followed behind, smiling, making mental notes of a few of the mangas Misaki looked at and every now and then checking his phone to see the time.

Misaki pulled one book out from a display and looked it over. It looked pretty interesting and he flipped through a few of the pages.

"Ah, that's one of our more popular titles!" A voice behind him stated, startling Misaki enough to drop the book. He instantly reached down and picked it up, turning around to see a tall, brown-haired man smiling down at him. He wore a blue apron and immediately Misaki realized that the man was an employee.

"Oh, really? I hadn't heard of it before..." Misaki looked away from the man to gaze at the cover art again.

"Really? Well, it's a very good book. I highly recommend i-"

"Yukina!" a voice down the hall yelled. Misaki turned to see a semi-short, black haired man, barging down the isle to stand right in front of the employee. "What are you doing here? You said you'd be leaving work an hour ago!"

"Oh, sorry, I got asked to stay for a few more hours~. I thought I texted you though." the tall brunette murmured, pulling out and checking his phone.

As the two discussed their missed plans and the black haired man griped about how he now had to get back to work, Misaki slowly slipped away, turning around the corner and making a dash to go find Shinobu. He found Shinobu in the isle that he had left him, the dirty-blonde's head ducked down, skimming through an issue of The*Kan, to which he hadn't gotten to yet. When Misaki walked up to him, he glanced up, then quickly tucked the book back into it's place.

He glanced at the book in Misaki's hand. "Find something you liked?"

Misaki looked down, noticing he still had the manga in his hand. He paused, not sure if he really wanted to buy it, but he figured he didn't really want to go back and try to fight his way through the couple that was probably still standing in front of the display. It didn't look like a bad manga either, and the employee had said that it was good. He finally shrugged and nodded.

He walked up to the cash register and pulled out his wallet, placing the book on the counter as he sifted through his money. But, just as he was about to pull the money out, a hand stopped him. He looked up and saw Shinobu, standing right next to him, the exact change for the book already in his hand. The lady at the register smiled, accepting the money and handing the book back in a bag with a receipt.

As Shinobu and Misaki left the store, Misaki muttered, "You didn't have to buy it for me, you know."

Shinobu shrugged. "I know, but I figured I would."

Misaki frowned. "Hey, Shinobu-san, I'm confused... If you don't have a job, how do you have enough money to pay for all this stuff and your half of the rent?" Misaki asked as they crossed the street.

Shinobu chuckled. "Well, my father pays for my half of the rent. He also pays for my school tuition and things like that and I have a job, it's just a bit of online work that I do during my free time at school. My father gets my pay check and he sends it to me when it's time for me to pay rent." Shinobu answered, guiding Misaki down the street.

"Oh." Misaki looked around, noticing they were going in a different direction than where they came from. "Where are we going now?"

"You'll see." Shinobu said, tugging Misaki's arm and urging him to walk faster.

Misaki smiled, starting to like all these surprises.

…

Misaki sighed, watching Shinobu ask he typed a few things into the machine in front of them. Misaki had been wrong when he had guessed that their date wouldn't involve traveling, because now him and Shinobu stood in the train station and Shinobu was buying them tickets. He still didn't tell him where they were going, just that he'd enjoy it.

Shinobu turned around, quickly pulling Misaki down the hall and rushing him inside a train before Misaki could see where the sign outside said it was headed. They sat down and only moments later the train started to move.

Misaki sat in silence, watching as the scenery passed by in a blur. He didn't really want to leave town on this date, but he would bear with it.

Shinobu watched Misaki quietly, not attempting to start a conversation. He could sense the older boy's displeasure – though he didn't quite understand it – and decided against trying to cheer the boy up yet. He knew what he had planned would make him less unhappy.

After about fifteen minutes the train made it's first stop and Shinobu pulled Misaki up. Misaki glanced up, following Shinobu obediently.

"Are you sure this is the right stop? We've only been on the train for a little while." Misaki asked as he was pulled out of the train.

"I'm positive." Shinobu assured, leaving the train and continuing to pull Misaki by the brunette's hand which was connected to his own – wait, when did they start holding hands again? – up the stairs and outside. He waited for Misaki to fall in pace with him at his side and started heading towards the outside of the town they were in.

Misaki held back the mountain-load of questions that he wanted to ask as they entered what almost seemed like a forest. Shinobu lead him down a small trail, watching his feet in an effort to make sure he didn't trip over any tree roots. They were only a few seconds into the forest when they came across a small river. Above the peaceful river was a small wooden bridge, just big enough for about three people to walk side-by-side on.

Misaki blinked, not expecting this at all.

"What... in the... Where did you hear about this?"

Shinobu smiled, not looking away from the bridge. "My sister told me about this before. She said when she was younger, her and her boyfriend would come here. She said it was always much more quiet than any other place they could go to."

Misaki starred at Shinobu for a few moments, soaking the information in, then looked back to the bridge. Shinobu tightened his grip on Misaki's hand and lead the other onto the bridge. Misaki was very careful as he took the first step onto the bridge, but realized it was sturdy and then walked calmly to the middle where Shinobu lead him. Shinobu casually leaned against the railing of the bridge, glancing down at the water and smiling.

"This is amazing, Shinobu-san." Misaki gasped, gazing around the tops of the trees, admiring the way they looked with the sun shining through them.

"Glad you think so." Shinobu muttered.

Misaki smiled, leaning his head against Shinobu's shoulder as he closed his eyes and listened to the sounds of the birds chirping and the water rushing. "This is nice." Misaki whispered, meaning more than just the scenery.

Shinobu leaned down and kissed the top of the other's head. "Yeah."

…

Hiroki sat at his desk at home, starring at the piece of paper in his hand. The small note that had one of his student's address on it. He frowned. It had been quite a while since he had gotten the information and he was quite convinced as of now that a certain friend of his was going nuts trying to find this boy.

With a sigh and hopes for the best, Hiroki grabbed his cell phone and dialed Akihiko's number, still starring at the address on the paper. Misaki Takahashi and Shinobu Takatsuki's address.

**SORRY FOR DISSAPEARING!**** I'm so friggin' sorry! I had so much trouble thinking up ideas for this chapter! It's supposed to be an important chapter, but with all the ideas I had it seemed like my head was full of over-used ideas and filler subjects. Please don't kill me! XI**

**Geez, that was a long chapter. It took me forever to write!**__**ONE MORE CHAPTER BEFORE THE NEXT BOOK! Unless plans change (which I SERIOUSLY doubt). The next chapter 'll probably be pretty long. It's gonna be fluffeh though! **

**Review please~!**


	14. Chapter 14: Stay With Me?

**Me: *hands hover unmoving above the key board and stares at screen***

**Hiroki: *walks past, then pauses and turns around* Hey, I don't see any typing.**

**Me: Hm? *takes headphones off and looks at Hiroki lazily* What did you say?**

**Hiroki: I said, why aren't you working?**

**Me: *looks back to the computer screen and frowns* I don't wanna end the story...**

**Hiroki: What are you talking about? We aren't ending the story, we're just concluding the first part of it. Remember? We got a continuation after this ends.**

**Me: *sigh* I know, but... but... I don't wanna end this one! What if the peoples who read this don't see that I continued it? And what if they don't read the next one because I may add smut? Or what if I get scared and chicken out of writing the smut? Gah, Hiroki-kun, what am I gonna do? *grabs Hiroki around the waist***

**Hiroki: Well, first you're gonna let me go before I unlock the door and let a still-very-angry Akihiko in here.**

**Me: *lets go immediately***

**Hiroki: Now you're gonna finish the story and make it good! If you wuss out of writing smut then you'll just have to make your story ten times better than it was before in order to make up for letting your readers down! If people like this fan fiction that much they'll figure out how to click the damn Author Alerts button! And for the issue with people who read this perhaps not liking smut, well, that's their own loss. **

**Me: But what if th-**

**Hiroki: Stop worrying and get to work, Kyoto-lynn!**

**Me: *frown* Okaaay~**

Chapter 14: Stay with Me?

Misaki and Shinobu walked down their street, on their way home from their date. It had taken them a good while to get home, but now they walked down the sidewalk, holding one another's hand, and Misaki's head once again resting peacefully on Shinobu's shoulder, leaning against the slightly taller boy a little.

They didn't talk. The had already discussed plenty on their date. Now they just silently walked, blissfully enjoying each other's presence at their side.

It was sweet. It was something that neither boy had ever experienced before. And they both very much enjoyed it.

They finally came within ten feet of their apartment building when Misaki froze completely, all happiness he had been feeling before washing away immediately, replaced by a thick sense of fear and anger.

There, setting in the parking lot of his apartment complex, was a shiny, red, foreign sports car. One that only one person Misaki knew of owned. The owner of the car being the last person on Earth that Misaki wanted to see right now.

Shinobu frowned, noticing Misaki's sudden mood change and following the boy's gaze to the parking lot, not sure exactly what he was supposed to be looking for – though one particularly shiny red car caught his eye, but didn't hold his interest very long, since he was trying to figure out what was disturbing his friend so much.

Suddenly, Misaki grabbed Shinobu's arm, yanking slightly at the fabric of his coat. "Can we go somewhere else for a few hours?" he asked, urgently.

"What? But we just got home." He took one look at Misaki's face and saw desperation written all over it. "What's wrong?"

Misaki looked away, trying to pull Shinobu in the opposite direction of their apartment, only managing to tug the dirty-blond a few inches. "Nothing, I just don't wanna go home yet."

Shinobu frowned, pulling Misaki back with a tug of his arm and grabbing the boy around the waist. "While I'm flattered you want to spend more time out with me, I think we should get back to our apartment. It's getting late and I doubt you really like the idea of being out in this town at night." Shinobu started heading up the stairs, tugging Misaki along with him. Misaki made a small noise in protest and struggled to get away.

As soon as they got up the flight of stairs, Shinobu and Misaki found themselves face-to-face with a desperate and frustrated looking Usagi-san.

As soon as Usagi-san's eyes lied on Misaki, they brightened slightly, then shown with determination.

It took Shinobu a few minutes, but he recognized the man who had stood outside of Misaki's school the day he had picked said brunette up after detention.

Shinobu stepped forward, Misaki quivering and slightly hiding behind the younger boy. "What do you want, Usagi-san?" Shinobu asked, feeling odd addressing the grown man as 'Mr. Rabbit'.

Usagi-san looked at Shinobu questioningly, not quite remembering him, but quickly ignoring his question and looking behind him to Misaki.

"Misaki..."

"Go away, Usagi-san!" Misaki whined, trying to seem as big as he could.

"No. When are you coming home?" the man asked, taking a step forward.

"I-I... I'm not going back to your house." Misaki whispered, not meeting the man's gaze at all, and instead looking at the wall next to him.

"But, Misaki...," The man took another step closer, reaching out to touch the boy's cheek.

Shinobu immediately stepped in between the tall man and Misaki, smacking his hand away. "Don't touch Misaki-kun!" he hissed.

Usagi-san frowned, anger clearly rising in his eyes. "Who are you?"

"I'm Shinobu Takatsuki, Misaki's new roommate and... friend." Shinobu answered, stalling slightly, not sure if 'boyfriend' or 'friend' was the right term.

"Well, Shinobu-san, this is between me and Misaki. You have no right to get in the middle of our conversation." Usagi-san stated, glaring daggers down at Shinobu.

Shinobu flinched slightly under the strong glare, but held his ground. "Misaki... Misaki obviously doesn't want to talk to you, so why don't you leave him alone...?" Shinobu muttered, coming out more of a request then a demand.

Usagi-san just frowned, looking at Misaki behind Shinobu. "Misaki, I want to talk to you. Now. Tell your _friend_," – he spat the word like he didn't believe it – "to leave us alone."

Misaki frowned, but Shinobu replied, yelling, "What is it that you have to say that can't be said with me right here?"

Usagi-san glared at the boy again, a low growl rising in his throat. "Fine." he hissed. He looked back to Misaki, face softening as he attempted to ignore the hot head in front of him. "Misaki, I want you to come home with me. I'm sorry about what happened before, when you left. I didn't know what I was doing. I swear it'll never happen again. I know it shouldn't have happened in the first place, but I... I'm sorry. I was just scared. Jealous probably. Please forgive me, Misaki."

Misaki starred at the man. He really just gave a whole-hearted apology to him. Misaki didn't know how to respond.

"He's not going back with you!" Shinobu yelled. Misaki instantly looked at Shinobu. He couldn't see his expression since he was facing away from him and his head was down. "He's not going anywhere with you! He's staying here! He's staying with me!" Shinobu yelled, voice cracking as he looked up to glare at the man, tears in his eyes and his hands balled into fists.

Usagi-san looked at the boy, eyes slightly wider, but didn't say anything.

Misaki just watched this, eyes widening in shock. Finally after Shinobu sobbed a little he placed a hand on the crying man's shoulder. Shinobu looked at him, eyes over-flowing with tears that were streaming down his cheeks.

"Please wait inside, Shinobu-san." Misaki whispered, a sad smile crossing his face.

Shinobu kept his gaze locked with Misaki's for a minute before he nodded and turned, vanishing inside the house and shutting the door silently behind him.

After he had left, Usagi-san looked at Misaki. "So... you're going to come home right?"

Misaki starred at the street at his side for a minute, not looking the older man in the eyes for a few moments before shaking his head. "No, I'm not."

"What?" Usagi-san lurched forward, gripping Misaki by the shoulders and forcing the green-eyed boy to look at him. "But you belong there!"

"No I don't, Usagi-san! I... I belong here." he whispered.

Usagi-san scowled, shaking his head. "No! You belong to me! We're going home!" He started dragging Misaki towards his car, but for the first time _ever_, Misaki managed to escape the blonde man's grip, taking a few steps away. "I'm sorry, Usami-san. I can't... I don't love you anymore." Misaki whispered.

Usagi-san instantly froze, processing Misaki's statement a few times, before he attempted to grab the boy.

Misaki managed to dodge, opening his door quickly and entered, pulling it closed behind him and quickly locking it. Usagi-san was instantly at the door, pounding and yelling. Misaki just stood there holding the door in case the lock failed until the banging finally stopped. Misaki heard Usagi-san quickly yelled a promise that he wouldn't give up before he heard the man's steps retreat in a different direction.

Once the sounds of footsteps had fully faded away, Misaki turned around, only to see Shinobu – now mostly composed, face slightly flushed and worry showing on his face despite his somewhat angry expression – standing in the doorway.

Shinobu let out a sort of strangled chuckled, looking away. "Thought you said your previous partner was a girl..." he muttered.

Misaki looked down. "Sorry..."

Shinobu sighed, looking back to Misaki. "Well..., now you've got to decide."

The brunette looked up again, meeting Shinobu's gaze, confused. "What?"

"Are you going to leave with that Usagi-san person... or...," Shinobu stepped forward and wrapped his arm around Misaki's waist and reaching the other up to cup the shocked boy's cheek with his hand, "are you going to stay with me?"

Misaki stared at Shinbou, shocked by his action, but before he could choke out his answer, Shinobu leaned his head down on his shoulder, the hand that had been on his cheek moved down and behind his back to wrap the still-shocked man in a tight hug. "Please

...," he whispered, "please, stay with me."

Misaki slowly reached up, wrapping his arms around Shinobu's back and squeezing lightly. "Of course I will, Shinobu-san..." he whispered, stroking the other's back comfortingly.

"Thank you..." Shinobu whispered, head turning slightly so that his lips were near Misaki's neck. He slowly pulled away, staring deeply into Misaki's eyes. "Thank you." he whispered one more time, leaning into Misaki, pulling him into a sweet kiss.

Misaki closed his eyes, allowing Shinobu to kiss him and even kissing back.

This is where Misaki had to be. Right by Shinobu's side.

And by Shinobu's side is right where Misaki was going to stay.

**~To be continued...~**

**Stick a fork in this book 'cause it's done! On second thought, don't stick a fork in it... that would involve you sticking a fork in your screen and then you may break your screen... Haha, not a good idea~**

**Anyways, that's the end of this book! :) Sorry it didn't last as long as you my have expected BUT THERE'S MORE TO COME!**

**I know the last chapter may have seemed a little too short, and I'm sorry about that, but I didn't know what else to put in this chapter apart from the main ending sequence, so here it is~ XP  
>Please review if you enjoyed! I love, love, love reviews~!<strong>

**The next book will be called "Just For Us", for many reasons that includes part of the story line and the fact that this fan fiction is going to be a TOTAL guilty pleasure for us crack pairing enjoyers. Why guilty? Because I have decided to add smut~! Well, I'm gonna try... No big promises. It may be only one scene or it could go from every scene to the end. I dunno~ :P**

**See ya soon!**


End file.
